Ovals Have No Corners
by modestlobster
Summary: Meetings, brownies, enough bagels to feed a Malaysian army, baby seals, things that go "Pock!", fun with adjectives, and a Ms. Wade of England.
1. Part 1

This is a role playing game (RPG) between me and my friend. When we started we didn't have a plot line in mind so it's basically just day-to-day happenings in the White House. The characters (with the exceptions of a few original characters) are borrowed from the creative genius of Aaron Sorkin for entertainment purposes only and we promise to put them back where we found them. The actual words and actions belong to me and my friend. If you're worried about spoilers, again I'll say that there wasn't any real plot line to begin with so it is not a continuation of a specific part of the series although some things from the series we have considered to have happened and other parts established in the series we disregard. If you've seen up to Season 2, I don't think that there are any surprises. One last thing, I apologize for any really bad references to movies, other television shows, or music, etc. =) Okay, go ahead and read it now.   
(Note: This RPG is in a script-style form. Words placed within doubles sets of colons (:: ::) are actions. Words placed within asterisks (* *) are thoughts. Words set off by hyphens (- -) denote things that are heard, read, or seen but not actually done. Words not within these constraints are actual speech. If you see this symbol: ^_^ It's a happy face thing.)   
  
  
Donna: Josh. Don't forget.   
Josh: Uhh... I've already forgotten?   
Donna: ::sighs::   
Donna: The staff meeting.   
Donna: 1:00.   
Josh: Who called it for today?   
Donna: Toby.   
Donna: He said you needed to discuss the upcoming caucus.   
Josh: ::sighs and leans back in his chair:: Alright...   
Donna: Technically, it's not for another eight months.   
Josh: 'Always be prepared.'   
Donna: ::heads back to her desk:: Did you know the first caucus was held in 1801...?   
Josh: No, but it's good to know.   
Donna: ::from outside the hall:: Of course it is.   
  
Sam: ::walks into an empty room::   
Sam: Ok. Who told me the meeting was at noon?   
Sam: ::sees a paper lying on the table::   
-Hi Sam. Nice to see you so early. 'Real initiative that boy has.' That's what I told them.-   
Sam: Yep. Ok. I knew it.   
Sam: Josh is going to get a little payback...   
Sam: Ok. A lot.   
Sam: ::leaves::   
  
Josh: Hey, Donna!   
Donna: Yeah?   
Josh: I'm going to hide out in my office... Rather, I'm going to be working on something, so no interruptions, ok?   
Donna: ::suspiciously:: All right.   
Josh: Thanks.   
  
Toby: ::almost runs into Sam::   
Toby: You look like you're going to rip someone's arms off or something...   
Sam: Yah, Josh's. Don't worry about it.   
Toby: I wasn't worried. Don't forget. 1:00.   
Sam: Yah. I know. Now, I know.   
Toby: ::shrugs and walks away::   
Sam: ::heads over to Josh's office::   
Sam: ::whistles Funeral March of a Marionette::   
  
Leo: Mr. President, the staff meeting is in 20 minutes. Is this really the time for that?   
Jed: No, but who's going to stop me?   
Leo: ::scratches his ear::   
Leo: No one.   
Jed: That's right.   
Leo: I just don't see how playing paddleball will help you win the caucus.   
Jed: You've got to have hand-eye coordination to win these things.   
Leo: If you say so. I'm personally partial to jump-rope myself.   
Jed: ::shakes his head::   
Jed: You've much to learn...   
Leo: Now, if you'll excuse me...   
Leo: I'm going to ask the cook for some peanut butter apples.   
  
Donna: ::sees Sam::   
Sam: Hi Donna.   
Donna: Hi, Sam.   
Sam: Is Josh unusually giddy?   
Donna: Not unusually.   
Sam: Ah, so he's at his normal level, then?   
Donna: Schoolgirl level, yes.   
Donna: Do you need him?   
Donna: He said he can't be disturbed. ::files her nails::   
Sam: Ah, yes.   
Sam: 'Can't be disturbed.'   
Donna: Right.   
Sam: Can you... nevermind.   
Donna: ::looks at her watch::   
Donna: It's time for the meeting.   
Sam: Yah..   
  
CJ: Where's my paper?   
CJ: It was right here.   
CJ: On my desk.   
CJ: I just saw it...on my desk.   
CJ: ::looks around suspiciously::   
CJ: ::glares at the goldfish::   
Gail: ::blink, float::   
CJ: Hmph...   
  
Jed: ::glances at the broken and now discarded paddle ball::   
Jed: They never should have brought those things back. They're detrimental to society... They've brought down the net economic gain...   
Jed: ::walks out of the Oval office:: Charlie.   
Jed: Why do I have so much spare time?   
Charlie: You don't, sir. You just blew off most of your previous engagements.   
Jed: Ah. Well, at least we have an answer.   
Charlie: Leo wanted me to remind you not to forget the staff meeting.   
Jed: Thank you Charlie, I'll be on my way now.   
Charlie: Yes, sir.   
  
Sam: ::looks in his office and sees a new stack of paper work::   
Sam: ::sighs and heads to the meeting::   
  
Leo: ::enters the conference room with a large plate of peanut butter apples::   
Leo: Gotta keep 'em happy.   
Leo: ::stands in the empty conference room::   
Leo: ::looks at the seal on the wall::   
Leo: *The President of the United States of America.*   
Leo: ::leaves the conference room and walks into CJ, who looks angry::   
CJ: Oof. Leo, have you seen my notes? They were on my desk. And now they're not.   
Leo: CJ, who would have stolen your papers?   
CJ: Someone who hates me. Or wanted to make me mad.   
CJ: ::looks around with narrowed eyes::   
Leo: Come on... it's time for the meeting.   
  
Toby: ::sits down in the 'big chair' in the room::   
Toby: *This is the only reason I call meetings, isn't it?*   
Jed: ::walks into the room::   
Leo: ::follows::   
Toby: ::nods:: Mr. President.   
Jed: Hey Toby.   
Leo: ::takes the seat to the right of the 'big chair'::   
CJ: ::enters::   
CJ: ::takes a peanut butter apple::   
CJ: Thanks, Leo.   
Leo: No problem.   
Leo: *How else would I get her to stop talking?* ::smiles to himself::   
Sam: ::hesitantly walks in::   
Sam: *Ah, good. They're actually in here now.*   
  
Josh: ::shuffles things around in his desk::   
Donna: ::knocks on Josh's door:: You're going to be late.   
Josh: I think... I'm stuck...   
Donna: ::opens the door cautiously and slowly::   
Donna: ::swings it the rest of the way::   
Donna: ::jaw drops 3 feet::   
Josh: ::kind of half-smiles::   
Donna: How did you manage that?   
Josh: Do you really want the explanation, or will you just get your keys so I'm not late?   
Donna: No, I want an explanation first.   
Josh: ::sighs::   
Josh: Ok.   
Donna: ::waits patiently::   
Josh: I never lock the drawers to my desk. I keep my keys in my desk. I moved things around in my desk. Something must have hit the lock mechanism from the inside which makes it lock the drawer of the desk. I closed the drawer. My sleeve - of both my jacket and my shirt - got locked in the drawer. I could either rip them or unlock the drawer. But my keys are in the desk. And now I'm late so Toby's going to kill me. And I already gave Sam a reason to kill me today. So I'm going to die twice.   
Donna: ...   
Donna: ::gets her keys::   
Donna: ::unlocks him:: If I don't tell anyone about this what'll you do for me?   
Josh: Buy you lavish gifts?   
Donna: That works.   
Donna: ::opens the drawer::   
Josh: ::pulls his sleeves out::   
Josh: ::as a precaution, takes his keys::   
Donna: I expect you to take me shopping tonight.   
Donna: ::smiles::   
Josh: ::points out the door in response:: Meeting...   
Donna: Do I need to escort you to it?   
Josh: ::shakes his head:: Nah... I think I have this 'walking' stuff down.   
Donna: Just go, or you'll be more dead than you already are.   
Josh: I'll let you pick out the casket. ::walks off::   
  
Toby: ::taps his foot::   
Jed: At least he didn't get any of the food.   
Toby: You're always looking on the bright side of things, Mr. President.   
Jed: I try to be an inspiration to others.   
Leo: Oh, Mr. President, I have something for you.   
Jed: ::raises an eyebrow::   
Leo: ::nods::   
Leo: ::hands him a paddleball::   
Leo: I noticed yours was broken... ::smirks::   
Jed: ::puts it on the table::   
Jed: Thanks.   
Leo: ::nods:: 


	2. Part 2

Donna: ::stands in the doorframe of Josh's office::   
Donna: Today's being boring.   
Donna: Why don't you spice it up, Donna?   
Donna: ::looks around to make sure no one was listening to her::   
Donna: Eh heh... ^_^;;   
  
Toby: Okay, so I think that basically covers everything...   
Josh: Except one thing...   
Toby: ::gives Josh the evil eye::   
Josh: Ok, I know I was severely, unacceptably late... but you left something out.   
Sam: And what, pray tell, would that be?   
Josh: That we have about 7 and three-quarters months until we actually NEED to start worrying about this stuff...   
Toby: ::stands up:: And that, my friends, is why Josh is not the President.   
CJ: ::nods:: Never too early for PR.   
Jed: ::stands up, too:: It's true.   
Josh: Ah, come on. No one ever answers my questions.   
Sam: Because a third grader could answer your questions, Josh.   
Toby: ::walks out with a stack of files under his arm::   
CJ: ::follows::   
Jed: ::leaves for the oval office::   
Leo: ::follows the President::   
Jed: ::walks into his office::   
Jed: ::changes his mind and walks out again, into the Mural room::   
  
Sam: Hey Josh, are you busy?   
Josh: Yah, I'm gonna grab something to eat.   
Sam: Ok, nevermind then.   
Josh: Ok.   
Josh: ::leaves to forage for food::   
Donna: *This is dull.* ::watches Sam go by:: *Where's Josh?*   
Sam: ::goes back to his accumulating paperwork that seems to have multiplied in the time he was gone::   
Sam: ::puts on his glasses and sits down::   
Sam: ::sighs audibly::   
Sam: ::looks at his illegible responses on his paperwork:: It just gets filed away for me to do again next year... and the year after... and then again...   
  
Someone: ......   
Someone: ::looks around suspiciously::   
Someone: .... ::hides in the bathroom::   
  
Josh: ::comes back with enough bagels to feed a Malaysian army::   
Josh: ::unloads everything on his desk::   
Donna: You're going to share those, right?   
Josh: ::looks at her and then down at his food::   
Josh: Oh.   
Josh: Yah. I got you one.   
Josh: ::pulls one out of the middle::   
Josh: ::smiles a little triumphantly::   
Josh: I remembered.   
Donna: How considerate.   
Donna: ::slathers on cream cheese with a little plastic knife::   
Josh: I try to help all the little people in my life.   
Donna: What would you do without me? You'd still be stuck in your desk.   
Josh: Actually, I'd probably have a ruined $400 suit... though of course I'll be out that much later, when I have to make good on my promise...   
Donna: To buy me expensive and lavish gifts.   
Donna: ^_^   
Josh: ::sighs in resignation:: Yep...   
Donna: ::chuckles as she eats her blueberry bagel::   
  
Toby: ::stops::   
Toby: ::turns around::   
Toby: You're following me.   
Toby: ::clears his throat:: Are you all there, CJ?   
Toby: I don't believe this is your first visit to the White House...   
CJ: Wh-what??   
CJ: Oh, sorry, Toby.   
CJ: Just not thinking is all.   
CJ: ::walks away::   
Toby: ::shrugs::   
Toby: ::heads towards Sam's office::   
  
CJ: Say, Charlie, have you seen Danny lurking around here?   
Charlie: No, I haven't. But I think the President wanted to ask you about him.   
CJ: Really.   
CJ: Thank you.   
CJ: ::heads to the oval office::   
Charlie: ::follows CJ::   
CJ: ::knocks on the door::   
Charlie: CJ, he's not in there. He's in the mural room.   
CJ: Oh.   
  
Someone: ...   
Someone: ... ... ...   
Someone: ::walks around nonchalantly, trying to find her way to the oval office::   
  
Toby: ::raises an eyebrow to Sam who is scribbling furiously::   
Toby: You're paperwork is that fun?   
Sam: ::looks up, over his glasses::   
Sam: I guess I got a little distracted.   
Sam: ::shows him "The Many Deaths of Joshua Lyman"::   
Toby: Ah... At least you're being productive...   
Toby: Anyway... the point you made today was interesting, you should try bringing it up again with the President one-on-one.   
Sam: Thanks. I'm going to finish this first...   
Toby: ::nods and goes to his office::   
  
CJ: ::opens the door to the mural room::   
Leo: Cinderella, dressed in yella-- Oh.   
Leo: ::nods at them and puts away his jump-rope::   
Jed: Thank you CJ. You got him to shut up.   
Leo: Convenient you should arrive now, CJ, the President needs to speak with you.   
Jed: ::looks at Leo:: I do?   
Leo: Yes, you do.   
Leo: About that AP fellow...Donny or something.   
Jed: Oh. That. Yah... sit down CJ.   
CJ: ::sits::   
Leo: ::stands against the wall::   
Jed: Now, granted, I don't really care who he is, but he seems to be hanging around more often... Is there some story that I don't know about that he wants... or are these personal visits...   
Jed: I want to say that I don't really care either way...   
CJ: Well, it's a little of both, sir.   
Jed: I need to know if Danny - is that his name? - is the person who's getting most of our 'stuff' first and if he's the one who should have it first.   
Jed: ::looks to Leo:: Did I say that right?   
Leo: Yes, that's what you wanted to say.   
Jed: ::looks back to CJ:: I didn't have any note cards or anything.   
CJ: I firmly believe that Danny is the best person to be getting our stories first.   
CJ: He's only slightly biased. In a good way. You know, towards the Administration.   
Jed: ::nods:: Alright. If Leo thinks that that's it, then you can run along.   
Leo: That should be all...Just...never mind.   
CJ: No, what?   
Leo: Never mind.   
CJ: ::leaves::   
Jed: What were you going to say, Leo?   
Leo: Nothing, sir.   
Leo: Only to watch what she said to him.   
Jed: Ok.   
Leo: But I thought that was unnecessary.   
Jed: ::nods::   
  
Josh: ::puts a couple bagels into one of his drawers for later::   
Josh: Donna, tell me I don't have anything I'm supposed be doing right now...   
Donna: There is nothing you should be doing now.   
Josh: You're sure?   
Donna: Yeah.   
Josh: Hey, how come I never get any mail?   
Donna: No one loves you. ::types a letter to her mom::   
Donna: Doesn't it come to your house?   
Josh: Well, yah, some of it... But... Well, like Sam and them, they get mail.   
Josh: I thought I used to get mail here... what happened with that?   
Donna: I hoard it for firewood, because my pay is so small that I need to heat my studio apartment with it.   
Josh: So you take it out on me... figures.   
Donna: ::shrugs:: I don't know. I'll tell you if you get any.   
Donna: ::looks at her watch::   
Josh: Can we go home yet?   
Donna: Yep..   
Josh: Really?   
Donna: If you want to get fired. ^_^   
Donna: Do it, c'mon.   
Josh: Well, you always know best. ::gets up and walks out of his office::   
Donna: Josh...no, wait, if you get fired then I won't have anything to do.   
Donna: It's 3:30.........   
Donna: I want a time machine.   
Josh: ::comes back::   
Josh: I want a pony.   
Donna: That can be arranged.   
Josh: ::sits back down and combs through his crudely labeled 'Things 2 Do' drawer::   
Josh: -Note to Self: Take the paperwork off of Sam's desk which is rightfully yours, though make sure you don't end up getting his too.-   
Josh: Shoot. Ok. I'll be back in a minute.   
Josh: Get the first aid out.   
Donna: Going into the war zone?   
Josh: Nah, but I'm certainly arming Sam if a peace treaty doesn't go through.   
Donna: ::chuckles::   
Donna: What kind of band-aid? Bugs Bunny, or Beauty and the Beast?   
Josh: We're out of Sesame Street? Darn... I don't know. ::walks to Sam's office::   
Donna: Beast. They look similar.   
  
Josh: ::taps the doorframe of Sam's office::   
Sam: ::looks up::   
Josh: Hey.   
Sam: Yah.   
Josh: ::looks at the stack of papers on Sam's desk:: They're working you hard today...   
Sam: ::sighs:: They are the destroyer of men's souls, the cripplers of men's fingers...   
Josh: The paper work demons?   
Sam: Yah.   
Josh: Cripplers?   
Sam: ::shrugs::   
Josh: ::sifts through the papers and takes the top 15 off and sets them on Sam's desk, and picks up the rest:: Thanks for holding these for me.   
Sam: What?   
Josh: Don't worry about these, I'll take care of them for you.   
Sam: Really?   
Josh: Yah, no problem.   
Sam: Thanks.   
Josh: Uh-huh.   
Josh: ::walks out::   
Josh: ::walks past Donna:: And somehow, Custer walked out alive! The course of history would be changed forever!   
Donna: ::laughs out loud::   
Donna: I have a band-aid for you.   
Josh: I'll keep it as a souvenir.   
Donna: Beauty and the Beast. The beast reminds me you.   
Donna: You both have a certain 'Je ne sais quoi.' Or something like that.   
Josh: Sounds good to me. 


	3. Part 3

Leo: Sir, why don't we call it a day? It certainly seems to be dragging a bit....   
Leo: Allow me to take you out to dinner. You haven't been out of the white house in too long.   
Jed: 'The nation never sleeps.'   
Leo: So? You're starting to be the same color as the marble floors. With all due respect, you need to get out more, sir.   
Jed: Yah... alright. Let me talk to Abbey real quick.   
Leo: ::nods::   
Jed: ::ambles his way back to the oval office to call Abbey at the residence::   
Leo: ::looks at the portraits of Washington and Jefferson::   
Leo: Washington, Adams, Jefferson...   
Jed: ::changes his mind and decides to talk to her in person::   
Jed: Charlie, I'll be with my wife shortly and then I'm going with Leo to dinner.   
Charlie: Just the two of you?   
Jed: Yah.   
  
CJ: ::sees a short, bearded man in her office playing with Gail::   
CJ: She doesn't like it when you poke her.   
Danny: ::takes his hand out of the tank and turns around:: CJ...   
CJ: ::grabs Danny and kisses him::   
Danny: ::hesitantly kisses back::   
CJ: ::pulls back:: Ah. Well, that was refreshing.   
Danny: ::whispers:: Thank God for blinds...   
CJ: ::nods::   
Danny: I hid some roses on your spotless desk.   
CJ: ::looks at her desk::   
Danny: Rather, some anonymous admirer left them.   
CJ: ::sees roses on her otherwise clear desk::   
CJ: How lovely.   
CJ: ::sniffs::   
CJ: Smells like love.   
CJ: ::sits in her chair::   
Danny: Darn it... He always gets to everyone first...   
CJ: ::smiles::   
CJ: ::smells the roses again:: *These are nice.*   
CJ: Oh, have you seen my notes?   
Danny: Notes?   
Danny: Hmmm... ::thinks::   
CJ: Yeah, notes, they were here on my otherwise spotless desk.   
Danny: I don't think...   
Danny: Nope, I didn't see them...   
Danny: But I heard that you were with the Boss before you came in.   
CJ: I was.   
Danny: I see.   
CJ: Why did you actually come to see me today?   
Danny: I wanted to know when I could steal you away...   
CJ: What did you have in mind?   
Danny: Just someplace without so many cameras and secret service agents and prying eyes...   
Danny: So... neither my place nor yours...   
CJ: You and your high standards.   
Danny: Can't sell yourself too cheap these days.   
CJ: Sure, sure...   
CJ: Well, I might know a place...   
Danny: Oh, you do?   
CJ: Yeah. I'm not telling you where.   
CJ: But there's a nice place in Manchester.   
  
Jed: ::knocks on the door to his and Abbey's room::   
Jed: ::looks in:: Abbey?   
Abbey: Yes?   
Abbey: ::reads Martha Stewart Living::   
Abbey: ::folds down a corner and looks up at him::   
Jed: I'm going to go out with Leo tonight...   
Abbey: I see.   
Abbey: I need your approval on this design.   
Abbey: ::holds out the page::   
Jed: ...Ok.   
Jed: ::looks at it::   
Jed: It's nice. I love it.   
Abbey: Good.   
Abbey: Have fun.   
Abbey: ::reads again::   
Abbey: Be careful.   
Jed: Tell the secret service agents that.   
Jed: Love you. ::kisses her on the cheek::   
Abbey: Love you. ::turns the page and smiles slightly::   
Jed: ::walks to the door::   
Jed: One last thing... where's the design going?   
Abbey: It's a surprise.   
Abbey: ::smiles::   
Abbey: Love you.   
Abbey: ::waves::   
Jed: ::nods::   
Jed: ::leaves::   
  
Toby: ::throws a ball against the cabinet:: -Pock!- Less than eight months...   
Toby: -Pock!- Josh was late...   
Toby: ...He never did say why... -Pock!-   
Toby: ::sighs:: -Pock!-   
Toby: Ginger!   
Toby: -Pock!-   
Ginger: ::looks in:: Yes?   
Toby: Tell Josh that I need to see him.   
Ginger: ::nods and closes his door::   
Toby: -Pock!-   
Toby: ::stops, and puts the ball in his desk drawer::   
Toby: ::turns on his TV::   
  
Jed: Charlie!   
Charlie: Yes, sir. ::hands him his overcoat::   
Jed: Leo!   
Leo: Sir.   
Leo: ::puts on his trench coat::   
Jed: Let's go.   
Charlie: There's a car waiting out front.   
Leo: Let's blow this joint, Mr. President.   
Jed: We're not with the mob, Leo. We don't say things like that.   
Charlie: The mob doesn't even say things like that.   
Leo: ::shrugs::   
Leo: Just trying to lighten things up.   
  
Sam: Done...   
Sam: Done!   
Sam: Am I amazing or what?   
Someone: Mr... Mr. Sam?   
Sam: ::blinks:: Hm?   
Sam: ::wheels out of his office in his chair::   
Sam: Someone call my name?   
Someone: Me. Over here.   
Someone: ::waves::   
Sam: ::squints though he's wearing glasses:: Hi.   
Someone: Mr. Sam, we need to talk, please don't call your security guards. ::steps into his office::   
Sam: Yah... just close the door...   
Someone: ::closes the door::   
Someone: Mr. Sam, I'm here on behalf of...   
Someone: Baby seals.   
Sam: ::rubs his eyes::   
Sam: Right... Go on.   
Seal-Lady: Mr. Sam, the baby seals cry out to me.   
Sam: Yah... Just call me Sam, I guess.   
Sam: ::looks around for signs of Josh's doing::   
Sam: *Okay, so this one's for real...*   
Seal-Lady: Sam, I'm here on their behalf.   
Seal-Lady: Baby seals are being killed, killed by American poachers.   
Seal-Lady: Mr-- Sorry, Sam...   
Seal-Lady: I, um,...   
Seal-Lady: Please don't call your guards.   
Seal-Lady: I just... I thought you could do something.   
Sam: What exactly would you like me to do? And do I have a reputation for calling my guards? I don't even have my own personal ones...   
Seal-Lady: I...um...   
Seal-Lady: ::sits down::   
Seal-Lady: ::jumps up:: Can I sit down?   
Seal-Lady: ^_^;;;   
Sam: Yes, please.   
Seal-Lady: ::sits down::   
Seal-Lady: Well, I... I mean, maybe you could talk to the President...   
Seal-Lady: I mean, I have pictures...   
Seal-Lady: Would you like to see?   
Sam: Sure.   
Seal-Lady: Are you sure...? They're very sad... ::hands him a small stack of pictures::   
Seal-Lady: If these were kittens... would you stand for their bloody murder?   
Seal-Lady: I just want to show you... How terrible poaching is.   
Seal-Lady: I would like the president to propose a law against poaching.   
Sam: ::looks at the pictures::   
Sam: ::closes his eyes:: We've been trying...   
Seal-Lady: You have...?   
Sam: Yah. It's hard for these things to go through...   
Seal-Lady: ::smiles::   
Seal-Lady: Did you get my letters?   
Seal-Lady: ^_^   
Sam: Those letters were yours?   
Seal-Lady: ::grins and nods::   
Sam: Ah.   
Seal-Lady: I didn't think they were getting through....   
Sam: Well, I will mention this again to the President tomorrow. Maybe I might ask you to come back, and meet with him yourself, in person... He is a very busy man, however...   
Seal-Lady: ::blushes::   
Seal-Lady: Why, Mr. Sam...   
Seal-Lady: ::seriously:: I would be honored.   
Sam: I'll do my best. 


	4. Part 4

Josh: Donna, I didn't happen to tell you anything that I might have done to possibly annoy someone else today, did I?   
Donna: No, I don't think so. Go fish.   
Josh: ::takes one of the bagels out of his desk::   
Josh: Ok, good. I think I've reached my quota for the week already...   
Ginger: Donna, Toby wants Josh.   
Josh: Doomsday approacheth?   
Ginger: ::shrugs::   
Josh: Ok, I'll be right back... ::sighs to Donna::   
Donna: ::nods::   
Josh: ::follows Ginger::   
  
Josh: Yah, Toby, what do you want?   
Toby: Sit down Josh, watch this.   
Josh: It's a bunch of birds in winter. I didn't know we got other channels like this...   
Toby: They're not just a bunch of birds. They're a species that thrives very well, in every habitat they're found.   
Josh: So they're special.   
Toby: They're smart.   
Toby: They're preparing for winter, but not this one. The next one. They'll be ready.   
Josh: Ah... Lesson learned.   
Toby: Why were you late today?   
Josh: It was kind of a behind-locked-doors situation... Well drawers really, but...   
Josh: I'll be there next time.   
Toby: Okay.   
Toby: Are you doing okay?   
Josh: Yah. I'm fine.   
Toby: ...and Donna?   
Josh: ::raises an eyebrow slightly:: Yah... she's good. She's my guardian, so she has her work cut out for her.   
Toby: ::nods::   
Josh: I'm going to go... I've got some paperwork...   
Toby: Remember the birds...   
Josh: They're smarter than me, that's all I know.   
Toby: Good. Now get out of my office before I throw you out.   
Josh: Yah. ::walks back to home sweet home::   
  
Jed: I love this place. I always forget that I do, but I do.   
Leo: It's a nice place.   
Jed: ::nods and smiles at the waitress::   
Leo: I would like the buffalo wings, extra spicy, please.   
Leo: And an iced tea.   
  
Donna: ::plays tiddlywinks with some pennies she had in her purse::   
Josh: Hey Donna, you want to help me fill out lots of useless forms about myself?   
Donna: Sure, I love talking about myself...Oh. You mean yourself.   
Donna: Sure, why not.   
  
Jed: ::speaks to the waitress:: I'm the classy one here - I'll have the brie and salmon for a starter and a bottled cider, if you have one.   
Leo: ::turns mildly pink::   
Jed: ::kicks him lightly under the table and smirks::   
Leo: ::chuckles softly::   
Jed: Just an appetizer... you know I'm going to get the steak later. Don't worry Leo, I still think you're better than me.   
Leo: ::laughs::   
Leo: Good thing, too, wouldn't want you getting all high and mighty.   
Jed: Me? High and mighty!   
Leo: No, sir, not at all,.   
Leo: ::sips his iced tea::   
Jed: Leo, you're too kind.   
Leo: ::chuckles:: Far from it.   
Leo: Ah, enjoy the atmosphere...::listens to the jazz music playing in the background:: So, Mr. President. Do you have any ideas for the next campaign? Any catchy slogans?   
Jed: No ideas at all.   
Jed: ...'Bartlet: Just vote for the Bastard.'   
Leo: ::laughs::   
Leo: Good one.   
  
Donna: What's your mother's maiden name?   
Josh: Do you have to drag my mother into this?   
Donna: Well, you need it for this license   
Donna: Or whatever this is.   
Josh: Archenholz   
Donna: Bless you.   
Josh: Yah, that's what they always told her. That's why she married young.   
Donna: ::chuckles as she fills out forms::   
Josh: 'How many sexual partners did you have between 1900 and 1950?'   
Josh: Wow. I love these forms.   
Josh: What would you say is a good answer to that?   
Josh: How about ninety-seven point five....   
Donna: ::suspiciously:: How many sexual partners _did_ you have between 1900 and 1950?   
Josh: Ok, so I'm lying. I didn't have ninety-seven and a half...   
Josh: It was more like ninety-eight..   
Donna: You floozy.   
Josh: What can I say? I was irresistible even before I was considering being born.   
  
Jed: ::orders:: Steak, well-done, with all the trimmings. ::looks to Leo:: Your turn.   
Leo: Fettucine, with white wine sauce and a side of baked scallions.   
Leo: ::smirks at Jed::   
Jed: ::bites his tongue::   
  
Josh: Donna, how many baked hams do I eat in an average year?   
Josh: And how many bank scams do I participate in annually?   
Donna: ::smiles::   
  
Leo: ::holds up his glass:: To a successful campaign.   
Jed: ::clinks his glass with Leo's::   
Jed: ::nods::   
Leo: ::nods::   
Leo: Cheers.   
Leo: ::drinks::   
Jed: ::drinks::   
  
Josh: Oh, hey, Donna...   
Donna: Hmm.   
Josh: Toby... asked me if you were ok or not. I said yes, but... yah.   
Donna: Yeah, I'm fine, why shouldn't I be? ::fills out more forms::   
Josh: ::shrugs::   
Donna: How much ice cream do you eat on an average day?   
  
Sam: ::stands up:: Well, I have somewhere to be Miss... Miss. I will try to arrange that meeting with the President for tomorrow or later this week, if he has room - you'll be in the area?   
Seal-Lady: Oh, yes, my apartment is just down the road.   
Seal-Lady: Would you like my card?   
Sam: Yah, okay.   
Sam: ::opens the door for her::   
Seal-Lady: ::hands him a card saying "Edwina Adams, Greenpeace Advisor" and her phone number::   
Sam: ::smiles:: I will be in touch, then Edwina.   
Edwina: Oh, um, ::mild blush:: Thank you, Sam.   
Edwina: Umm, which way should I go?   
Sam: ::nods:: One of the agents can show you out, if you need.   
Edwina: All right.   
Sam: ::waves a little and leaves towards the Oval office::   
Edwina: ^_^   
Edwina: ::walks away::   
  
Josh: ::counts on his fingers::   
Josh: Yah, ok. 10.   
Josh: ::writes::   
  
Charlie: Hey Sam.   
Sam: Hey Charlie. Two things.   
Charlie: Okay.   
Sam: One: I need a meeting for myself with the President regarding campaigning and such. Two: I need a meeting with the President for five minutes for an Edwina Adams.   
Charlie: Yah, I think he's got some time tomorrow...   
Sam: Really? Great. Where is he, by the way?   
Charlie: Dinner with Leo.   
Sam: Yah?   
Charlie: Yep.   
Sam: ::leaves to find Toby::   
  
Donna: Have you ever had a hunting or fishing license revoked?   
Josh: Yah, it was pretty embarrassing standing there in that boat full of fish.   
Josh: To answer your question, No.   
Donna: Good to know. ::writes::   
  
Toby: Ginger! My TV won't turn off.   
Ginger: ::looks in::   
Ginger: Did you press the off button?   
Toby: Thank you, Ginger. ::displays the non-working remote::   
Ginger: What about the button on the TV.   
Toby: ::blinks::   
Toby: ::stands up and turns it off::   
Ginger: Men have no use for their legs anymore. You're all lazy and good for nothing.   
Ginger: No offense. ::leaves::   
Toby: Yeah, love you too, Ginger.   
Sam: ::walks into Toby's office::   
Sam: ::looks back out at Ginger and then to Toby::   
Sam: Is there something going on that I should know about?   
Toby: Yeah, I get cable and everyone's jealous.   
Sam: Oh. I see.   
Toby: So what do have for me.   
Sam: Nothing, but I set up a meeting.   
Toby: Ah, so someone does listen to my advice.   
  
Edwina: ::wanders around rather aimlessly until she finds the door, still thinking about Sam::   
Edwina: *I mean, baby seals.*   
Edwina: *Baby seals, baby seals...*   
  
Donna: ::yawns and looks at her watch::   
Donna: When are we getting out of here?   
Josh: ::looks at the clock:: Not soon enough.   
Josh: ::looks over at CJ's office::   
Josh: What's going on in there? The door's been shut for awhile.   
Donna: Maybe she's playing with her fish.   
  
Danny: So, what's stopping us?   
CJ: Nothing, besides the fact that I have a job that never stops.   
CJ: Technically, I leave at 5, but my day never ends, you know that.   
Danny: And yet, you know of a place that the day can be ours.   
CJ: ...   
CJ: Shush.   
CJ: ::looks at her planner::   
CJ: I suppose I'm free this Saturday...   
Danny: ::shakes his head:: Can't do it Saturday. I've got Chidoln and Harris, and some others that I've got to see.   
CJ: Well, I've got a conference Sunday.   
Danny: ::pulls out a small planner thing::   
Danny: Oh wait, here we go. December 25th... How's that sound?   
CJ: Christmas?   
CJ: ::sort-of half smiles::   
Danny: ::smiles:: We've said it before, and I'll reiterate... We have no time.   
CJ: You're booked until Christmas.   
CJ: ::shakes her head::   
Danny: It was a joke...   
CJ: An accurate one.   
Danny: ::kisses her on the forehead:: There'll be time. ::walks to the door::   
CJ: ::smiles:: Call me, will you?   
Danny: Yes. ::walks out of the door::   
  
Josh: Yes! One last question! When was the last time I ever bought a family member a watch?   
Donna: Last September.   
Josh: Ok.   
Donna: ::sees Danny leave::   
Josh: He's the only reason I can think of why I would rather my office not be next to CJ's.   
Donna: Heh.   
Donna: He seems nice enough.   
Josh: Yah, I don't really have anything against him... It's just...   
  
CJ: ::looks at Gail and shakes her head:: See, you're a fish. You don't have to worry about these things.   
CJ: You need some sort of house...   
CJ: That's what you need.   
CJ: Maybe a boy fish to keep you company...   
CJ: What's a good name for a boy fish?   
CJ: Bob and Gail... Jim and Gail... Richard and Gail... Bradley and Gail...   
CJ: ::shakes her head:: I just don't know.   
CJ: Martin and Gail...   
CJ: Hmm... That's not bad...   
CJ: What do you think?   
Gail: Blub. Blub blub.   
CJ: Hmm, it's off to the pet shop tonight then...   
  
Josh: ::hears CJ's conversation with her fish::   



	5. Part 5

Sam: What do you know about baby seals?   
Toby: That I don't care about them.   
Sam: Think the President would say the same thing?   
Toby: No.   
Toby: He'd probably say you were an idiot, taking up his time.   
Sam: What if an Edwina Adams talks to him?   
Toby: He'd probably sit there very politely, nod at the right times and wonder who put seal-lady on the agenda.   
Sam: Think I can get him to listen to her?   
Toby: He can't do much with poachers, Sam. Too many excuses from too many sources about why their deaths are for practical purposes.   
Sam: Then you've looked into this subject before?   
Toby: No, but that's the case with most restrictions anyone tries to push.   
Sam: Yah, okay.   
  
Josh: ::puts his head down on the desk:: Tell me I can go home... Please...   
Donna: You can go home.   
Donna: ::pats his head::   
Josh: Tell me I can go home without getting fired...   
Donna: I'm sorry, Josh.   
Josh: Aww...   
Josh: Nuts.   
Josh: Tell me you made me brownies and I can eat the whole pan on the way to the zoo...   
Donna: Oh, you want brownies? That can be arranged.   
Donna: Walnuts or peanuts?   
Josh: ::picks his head up:: Both.   
Donna: Can do.   
Josh: Really? Golly, you're just the best Ms. Moss!   
Donna: That's right, I am.   
Josh: ::picks up the finished paperwork::   
Josh: Ok, I'm going to see what I'm supposed to do with this stuff.   
Donna: I'm going to the kitchen.   
Donna: ::stands up::   
  
Jed: ::starts to eat::   
Leo: Good service around here.   
Leo: Scallions?   
Leo: ::offers him some::   
Jed: That's all right.   
Leo: They're very good.   
Leo: ::eats one::   
Jed: I'll take your word.   
Jed: ...Anything you want to talk about, Leo?   
Leo: Nothing really, sir.   
Leo: ::studies him carefully:: You?   
Jed: ::shakes his head::   
Jed: What happened to all of our problems?   
Jed: We have nothing to bitch about.   
Leo: I know. It's strange.   
Leo: I'm sure we can find something if we think hard enough.   
Leo: Umm...poverty. Poverty is bad.   
Jed: Yes, it's bad. But it's less than it has been.   
Leo: That's true, sir.   
Jed: Anything normal we can talk about, Leo? Something that's not the concern of the nation as a whole?   
Leo: ::doesn't meet his eyes:: No, sir, nothing's going on with me.   
Jed: Okay, now that did it.   
Leo: ::pokes at at his linguine::   
Jed: Okay, and that does it too.   
Jed: I don't like beating things out of my friends Leo - especially when they can beat me back.   
Leo: ::chuckles::   
Jed: You'll tell me. I won't make you now. But you'll tell me.   
Leo: ::nods::   
Leo: ::eats a roll::   
Jed: Oh, hell.   
Jed: ::calls a waiter over::   
Jed: Can you get me a house salad?   
Jed: Thanks.   
Jed: ::looks back to his companion and sighs::   
Leo: ::hands him a roll::   
Leo: They're good.   
Jed: The salad's for Abbey...   
Leo: How kind of you.   
  
Josh: ::totes the stuff off towards Charlie::   
Josh: Charlie! Who gets this stuff?   
Charlie: What is it?   
Josh: Forms FH345 to FN089.   
Charlie: I have no idea.   
Josh: Isn't there some filing cabinet somewhere that devours these forms for us?   
Charlie: ::shrugs::   
Josh: Does the President know?   
Charlie: He's having dinner with Leo.   
Josh: So, I should ask someone else?   
Charlie: Probably.   
Josh: Ok.   
Josh: ::walks to Toby's office::   
Josh: ::knocks on the door with his head:: Little help?   
Sam: ::opens the door::   
Josh: ::leans against the doorframe, arms wrapped around the bulk of papers::   
Josh: What do I do with this stuff?   
Sam: I gave mine to Cathy.   
Toby: Ginger did mine.   
Josh: If I just heaved them off a cliff, would it really matter?   
Sam: You'd have to fill them out again.   
Toby: And you'd have a team of intelligence agents wondering where you found a cliff near the White House.   
Josh: Those are the only consequences?   
Toby: Probably not but I don't really care enough to make some more up.   
Josh: Ok. ::leaves::   
Josh: ::goes back to Charlie::   
Charlie: What can I get you now?   
Josh: Do you have a box?   
Charlie: ::raises an eyebrow:: How big?   
  
Donna: ::to a random kitchen person:: I have an unusual request to make...   
Donna: ^_^;;   
Donna: Ah...Thank you, thank you...   
Donna: ::smiles and tips generously::   
  
Josh: ::walks into the Oval Office::   
Josh: ::places a hefty box on the President's desk::   
Josh: ::writes on the top and turns it 180 degrees::   
Josh: ::exits::   
Josh: Thanks Charlie.   
Margaret: Josh.   
Josh: ::spins on his heel:: Yah?   
Josh: Oh, hi Margaret.   
Margaret: Hi. ::hands him a legal notepad::   
Margaret: Are these yours?   
Josh: ::looks at them:: No... ::flips through the pages:: These are CJ's. I'll give them to her.   
Margaret: Okay. They were sitting on Leo's desk.   
Josh: Ok, thanks.   
Margaret: ::nods::   
  
Jed: Are we dessert men?   
Leo: We are dessert men.   
Jed: I think if we weren't dessert men, we wouldn't be in office.   
Jed: Josiah Bartlet: A dessert man. A trustworthy dessert man.   
  
Josh: ::walks to CJ's office::   
Josh: ::taps on the doorframe::   
Josh: Hey.   
CJ: Yeah, come in.   
Josh: ::sits in a chair::   
Josh: Just call me Melchior. ::hands her the legal pad::   
CJ: My notes!!!!!!!!   
CJ: ::grabs them::   
Josh: ::lets go and keeps his hands in an open, non-threatening position::   
CJ: Where did you find these??   
Josh: Margaret said that Leo had them or something.   
Josh: ::shrugs::   
Josh: How's Gail?   
CJ: She's good.   
CJ: Lonely.   
CJ: Needs a boyfriend.   
Josh: If I was into the whole other species relationships stuff...   
CJ: ::glares:: I'm getting her another fish tonight.   
Josh: Whoa... What'd I say?   
CJ: Don't joke about my fish.   
CJ: Anyway, thanks for my notes..   
CJ: ::looks them over::   
CJ: Why would Leo have them?   
CJ: Where is Leo, anyway?   
Josh: Oh, he's having dinner.   
Josh: I don't know why he would have them. What are they for?   
CJ: The conference on Sunday.   
Josh: Maybe you left them somewhere and someone threw them on his desk.   
CJ: I suppose so.   
CJ: I'll have to ask him.   
Josh: He might not have even seen them - you know how often he's actually in his office.   
CJ: That's true.   
CJ: He spends all his time in the oval office. Or the kitchen.   
Josh: ::shrugs::   
Josh: Is that a bad thing?   
CJ: No, of course not.   
CJ: ::looks at her watch::   
CJ: Finally. It's over.   
CJ: Let's go home.   
Josh: Bad day?   
Josh: You seem to be sprinting away from it...   
Josh: ::stands up to go::   
CJ: ::stands as well::   
CJ: Horrid day. I want to leave and I want to leave now.   
Josh: ::walks out with a small fear of misguided wrath::   
CJ: ::hisses at his back, then chuckles to herself::   
Josh: ::jumps a little to humor her::   
CJ: ::smiles and locks her door behind her::   
  
Sam: It's six minutes past. We should get paid for working overtime.   
Toby: Yeah, I'll give you the extra three cents out of my own pocket.   
Sam: Can I hold you to that?   
Toby: Yeah. See me tomorrow. I'm a little short on pennies.   
Sam: I'll be here.   
Toby: Don't forget your meetings.   
Sam: And the baby seals. 


	6. Part 6

Donna: ::sets the pan delicately on Josh's desk::   
Donna: ::shakes her hands:: *HOT HOT HOT!!!*   
Donna: ::leans on the desk waiting for Josh to return::   
Josh: ::walks into his office:: What did I do now?   
Donna: ::moves her arm to show the huge pan of double-nut brownies::   
Josh: ::smiles:: Wow.   
Donna: Eat one. They're good.   
Josh: ::picks one up and eats::   
Josh: Yah... they're... not... bad.   
Donna: Don't you like them? ::smiles proudly:: I made them myself.   
Josh: I am so close to buying you a continent and charging it to the White House just because of these brownies.   
Donna: Wow. I'd like my own continent.   
Donna: I'd call it Donnaland.   
Josh: I think Land Negotiations closes at 6 so we better get moving.   
Donna: Let's go.   
Donna: ::grabs her pocketbook::   
Josh: ::walks outside and breathes deeply:: Wow. It's unusually nice out.   
Josh: Hey Donna. Whose car are we taking?   
Donna: What do you drive again?   
Josh: It's that red Taurus that's probably the car that's the farthest possible distance from the White House that can still be consider 'walking distance'.   
Donna: ::chuckles::   
Donna: Well, mine's that black Mustang over there. ::points at a black mustang::   
Josh: I have such a wuss car. And I never knew it before now.   
Josh: No wait, I did know that before... but you just reminded me.   
Donna: No. You just have a woman's car.   
Josh: Are you calling me a woman?   
Josh: I knew the pantyhose were a bad idea... but they were so tempting...   
Donna: ::laughs as she uses her remote keyless entry::   
Donna: Do YOU have remote keyless entry? I do.   
Josh: I honestly don't know.   
Donna: ::chuckles and slides into the driver's seat::   
Josh: ::gets in on the other side::   
Donna: Where to, Bandito?   
Josh: They're your lavish gifts.   
Donna: True.   
Donna: Tiffany's all right?   
Donna: ::smirks::   
Josh: Uhh.. ::breathes in:: Yah.   
Donna: I'm joking.   
  
Leo: So, sir, what shall we get for dessert?   
Jed: ::looks at the menu::   
Jed: All I see is insane amounts of cholesterol... just priced differently...   
Leo: ::nods::   
Jed: Anything is fine with me.   
Leo: I'm going with the chocolate pie thing, myself.   
  
Danny: ::digs through his glove box and pulls out a worn, wearied picture::   
Danny: ::sighs:: CJ... Will we ever get the best of our jobs? Or are they always going to get the upper end?   
  
CJ: ::drives::   
CJ: ::glares at the capitol building::   
CJ: How dare you.   
  
Josh: ::picks at the brownies::   
Donna: I'm not going to make you buy me lavish gifts. You can take me out to dinner, how's that?   
Josh: Yah, I'll go for that but where? Paris?   
Donna: You said it, not me. ::takes the turn to the airport::   
Josh: ::opens his mouth::   
Donna: We've got the whole weekend to go...   
Josh: ::makes incomprehensible noises::   
Donna: ::chuckles to herself::   
Josh: I think... you have mistaken me for a wealthy man.   
Josh: I work for the government...   
Josh: I will take you out to dinner... but not overseas...   
Josh: Probably not even out of zipcode...   
Donna: ::turns into a parking lot near a conservative-looking restaurant::   
Josh: ::picks a few walnuts out of the brownies and eats them::   
Donna: I know the President likes this place.   
Josh: How do you know the President likes this place?   
Donna: I heard him and Leo talking about it.   
Josh: When did you hear them talk about it?   
Donna: A few days ago. They were talking about coming here after work one day.   
Josh: Ok...   
  
Jed: I think I will go with... the... this chocolatey thing...   
Jed: But not the pie.. that's what Leo wants... I want the other chocolate thing...   
Jed: Thanks.   
Leo: ::to the waitress:: I'll have the chocolate...pie...thing....   
Waitress: Oh, Chocomoco Passion! Excellent choice, sir.   
  
Donna: ::swings into a parking space::   
Donna: ::slams the brake::   
Josh: ::grasps his brownies::   
Josh: We might want to reschedule this dinner thing...   
Josh: At least until I can find my stomach...   
Josh: I think I left it back a couple hundred feet.   
Donna: Don't be silly! We can pick it up later.   
Josh: ...   
Josh: ::looks at the brownies:: Should I just leave these in here?   
Josh: ::fumbles with the lock, trying to get out::   
Donna: ::unlocks it::   
Donna: Just leave them here, sure.   
Josh: They won't, like, ruin the upholstery?   
Donna: It's leather, I can wipe it off.   
Donna: ::gets out::   
Donna: Did you know chocolate is an aphrodisiac?   
Josh: That's what I've heard.   
Josh: ::gets out::   
Josh: ::smooths his unruly hair a little::   
Donna: ::locks the car and sets the alarm on with a cute little "toot"::   
Donna: I love my car.   
  
Toby: ::calls out across the lot:: Hey Sam!   
Sam: Yah?   
Toby: Come here real quick, I have something that might help you tomorrow.   
Sam: Alright.   
Sam: ::walks over to Toby's car::   
Sam: Yah?   
Toby: ::hands him a file in a manila folder::   
Sam: This isn't something illegal is it Toby?   
Toby: It is if the bugs just heard what you asked...   
Toby: No, it's not. Just a little night reading to do. You'll feel inspired... and it might help with E... E... Mrs. Adams...   
Sam: ::nods:: Thanks.   
Sam: ::walks a couple feet away and turns back around::   
Sam: Her name is Edwina.   
Toby: Okay.   
Toby: ::gets in his car::   
Sam: ::walks to his::   
  
Donna: C'mon. ::stops at the entrance::   
Josh: ::catches up with her and holds the door open for her::   
Donna: Thanks.   
Josh: ::follows her in::   
Head Waiter: Do you have reservations?   
Donna: ::Shakes her head::   
Josh: No... I have a party for two.   
Head Waiter: It might be a bit of a wait.   
Donna: That's okay.   
Donna: ::smiles::   
Josh: ::takes his hand out of his pocket and taps on the podium that has the reservation book::   
Head Waiter: ::looks boredly at the man:: Don't do that.   
Josh: Sorry... ::puts his hand down::   
Head Waiter: ::picks up the $50::   
Head Waiter: ::forces a smile:: Right this way... sir...   
Josh: ::takes Donna's arm:: Our table awaits.   
Josh: ::smiles::   
Donna: ::smiles back::   
  
Jed: Leo... I overheard something from Nancy about Germany...   
Jed: What was that?   
Leo: Oh, it's nothing...   
Josh: Holy...!   
Leo: Just that the German green party has been--   
Josh: Hey... you didn't tell me the President was going to be here...   
Donna: ::bewildered:: I didn't know either.   
Leo: ::turns around::   
Josh: Wait. Why am I freaking out?   
Leo: Josh? Donna? What are you kids doing here?   
Jed: What? Who is it?   
Jed: Oh.   
Josh: ::clears his throat:: Uh... hey guys...   
Donna: ::waves half-heartedly::   
Josh: ::shakes his head:: I mean... Uh... Mr. President, sir.   
Josh: And Leo. ::nods::   
Jed: ::nods to the two:: Carry on. Don't let us interrupt your evening.   
Leo: ::nods at them::   
Leo: ::turns around::   
Leo: ::waves behind his back::   
Josh: Uh, yah. ::follows the waiter again::   
Donna: ::nods slowly and follows::   
  
Leo: The German green party has been pressuring me to push more environmental initiatives.   
Jed: They've been doing that since Carter was in the White House.   
Leo: Exactly.   
Jed: So why would Nancy be talking about it?   
Leo: But they're, um, really pushing.   
Jed: I see.   
Leo: Some of the extreme factions have been threatening us...   
Leo: I didn't want to tell you, sir, but..   
Jed: Threats?   
Jed: To us?   
Leo: ::nods:: Yessir.   
Jed: They know we're the United States of America?   
Leo: ::chuckles::   
Leo: Apparently not.   
Jed: Leo, you're always supposed tell me everything.   
Jed: See what we can arrange.   
Leo: ::nods:: Will do, sir.   
Leo: I will keep nothing from you. 


	7. Part 7

Donna: ::slides into the booth::   
Josh: ::sits across from her::   
Donna: Poached salmon with a light caesar salad, and a long island iced tea.   
Donna: ::hands the waiter her menu::   
Josh: I guess I'll have the salmon too... and... umm... some kind of... not-salad. And a beer - bottled, unopened...   
Waiter: Excuse me? 'Not-salad'?   
Josh: ::looks at the menu::   
Josh: Yah... what about this? ::points something out::   
Waiter: ::nods:: And what kind of beer?   
Josh: I don't know, something imported...   
Waiter: Are you going to make an actual selection, or am I just going to have to pick and choose something for you?   
Josh: ::blinks::   
Donna: Heineken.   
Josh: ::shrugs::   
Josh: I always listen to my better half...   
Waiter: ::picks up his menu and walks away::   
Josh: ::drinks from his water glass::   
Josh: ::puts his hand in his pocket and plays with the ring::   
Josh: ::looks around the restaurant::   
Donna: Well...the waiter was getting annoyed.   
Donna: So... ::shrugs::   
Josh: Yah... then again I am one of the most aggravating people I know.   
Donna: You're not aggravating. You're challenging.   
Josh: An aggravating challenge.   
Donna: Kind of like Rubik's cube.   
Josh: Yah... I live in people's garages for my entire life because they just can't figure me out...   
Donna: ::chuckles:: Hey. What did you want to be when you were little?   
Josh: ...Nothing...   
Donna: Don't lie. I can hear the dot-dot-dot.   
Josh: You?   
Donna: Me?   
Donna: I wanted to be a professional mountain climber.   
Donna: Or a chicken farmer.   
Josh: I'm glad I wasn't one of those kids who wanted to be a veterinarian or doctor or anything like that...   
Josh: Come on, ask me why.   
  
Jed: Speaking of a crisis... My wife picked out some pattern that she's going to surprise me with sometime, somewhere...   
Leo: ::chuckles::   
Leo: You'll like it, sir.   
Leo: You really will.   
Jed: See your answer scares me even more than she does...   
Leo: ::nods:: I try.   
  
Donna: Okay, why?   
Donna: Now I'm very curious.   
Josh: When you're a kid and all - not that I ever was - you think that being a doctor means you get to smile at a lot of nice and pretty looking people   
Josh: And a vet... you'd think they just get to pet lots of animals and all... well, if you're a kid...   
Josh: And I never wanted to be any of that kind of stuff... because it's not all cute people and animals   
Donna: I wanted to be a vet for a while, but then I learned that you have to put puppies to sleep, and I'd cry. Continue.   
Josh: Well, the whole killing puppies thing always made me cry too...   
Josh: Well, um, not really cry but...   
Josh: You know.   
Donna: ::pats his hand:: It's okay.   
Donna: What _did_ you want to do? I don't think it's what you're doing now. You'd be a really precocious kid to actually want to be the Deputy Chief of Staff - to know what that is.   
Donna: So tell me.   
Josh: I don't know where I was really going with all this...   
Josh: ::drums his fingers on the table for a moment::   
Josh: Hey, I have a question to ask you...   
Donna: ::nods:: Go on.   
Josh: ::pulls his hand out of his pocket::   
Josh: ::holds a ring between his finger and his thumb, the stones pointing at her::   
Donna: ::inhales sharply::   
  
Jed: Well, I think I'm about ready to go.   
Leo: ::nods:: Don't mind if I cover it myself. ::hands the waitress his credit card::   
Jed: I'm feeling woozy, Leo!   
Jed: Never would I think to see this day...!   
Leo: Please don't faint, Mr. President. You might hit your head.   
  
Josh: I found this at the office...   
Josh: Is it yours?   
Donna: ::shoulders drop considerably::   
Donna: ::looks at him almost disbelievingly::   
Donna: No. It's not mine.   
Josh: ::looks at it:: I asked Ginger and Carol and everybody... It's not any of theirs.   
Donna: Did you ask any of the guys?   
Josh: It's not a guy ring...   
Josh: Maybe, it'd look ok on me, but...   
Donna: Oh, it'd look fabulous on you, it would really highlight your slender fingers.   
Josh: Yah.   
Josh: I thought maybe you should have it...   
Donna: Maybe someone was planning to give it to someone else and they dropped it.   
Josh: I asked around... no one knew about it.   
Josh: ::looks anywhere but at her::   
Donna: I...   
Donna: *C'mon, say something cool...*   
Josh: Actually... I know for a fact that it's not anybody elses...   
Josh: ::looks at the ceiling and rubs his forehead::   
Donna: *Oh my god, oh my god.*   
Donna: Josh...   
Donna: Is this...are you... ::looks straight at him::   
Donna: *...whoa.*   
  
Abbey: ::ponders::   
Abbey: Cream, or off-white? What do you think?   
Zoey: Definitely cream.   
Abbey: Your father wanted to speak to you, so could you call back around 9:00? He's out to dinner with Leo.   
Zoey: Oh, sure, mom.   
Zoey: Talk to you later. Love you too. Bye. ^_^ ::hangs up::   
Abbey: She's such a good girl. ::continues looking at fabric swatches::   
Zoey: Let's see.. I could study...or I could party... ::weighs hands like a pretend scale::   
Zoey: Hmm.   
Zoey: This one's hard.   
Zoey: ::puts her book on the table and leaves the dorm::   
Zoey: No..no, I really should study...   
Zoey: ::turns around::   
Zoey: But I wanna party.   
Zoey: ::turns around::   
Zoey: But I have to pass that exam.   
Zoey: ::whips out her cell phone::   
Zoey: Marissa? Hi, it's Zoey. Get all of your sisters together and get over to phi betta kappa! It's time for the crash study/tequila party.   
Zoey: See you!   
Zoey: ::puts it away::   
Zoey: I love it when I make responsible decisions.   
Zoey: ::sits down on a big fluffy pillow and reads her bio book::   
  
Edwina: ::fluffs her pillow::   
Edwina: ::looks at her watch:: Cool! The East Wing is on in one hour. I love that show!   
Edwina: ::hops into bed and turns on the tv::   
Edwina: That Sean Samborne sure is a hottie.   
  
Josh: Can a guy not buy his favorite secretary a ring? I never really read the etiquette books... Well, I read a couple but I don't think they cover stuff like this...   
Donna: I...   
Donna: So...   
Donna: *I'm so confused right now.*   
Josh: ::smiles a little::   
Donna: Are you doing what I think you're doing?   
Josh: You know I can't.   
Donna: I know you can't.   
Josh: Yah, I can't.   
Donna: ::smiles back::   
Donna: But if you're sort-of-but-not-really-doing what I think you're doing...   
Josh: I'm doing what needed to be done. You're the best flautist I know, you're the only flautist I know... And I'm still not going anywhere...   
Josh: But I bought it for you. No one has to know. Or everyone can know.   
Donna: No one has to know.   
Donna: ::holds out her hand with fingers outstretched::   
Josh: You're... my secretary. You're mine. I refuse to put a leash on you, but I'll give you a reminder. ::slips it on::   
Donna: ::smiles::   
Donna: Thank you. It's beautiful.   
Donna: ::wiggles her finger and watches the stones glitter::   
Donna: ::tries to squelch the urge to giggle with girlish delight::   
Donna: ::looks back up at him, happily::: Thank you.   
Josh: Well... ::scratches his neck:: Yah, Donna.   
Josh: I mean, I never got you any of that skiing stuff and I never took you to Hawaii and I thought this might atone for that a little.   
Donna: You got me that book. Now that's a good book.   
Josh: Is it just me or am I a complete idiot... I can't help but keep thinking that right now.   
Donna: You're not an idiot at all...   
  
Leo: ::allows himself to be ushered by Secret Service into the president's limo::   
Jed: ::gets in the limo::   
Jed: ::stretches::   
Leo: This is such a great car. I need to get myself one of these.   
Leo: ::mock-pouts:: Hoynes has one, why don't I??   
Jed: Hoynes is a dumbass. Do you want a dumbass' car?   
Leo: No, sir. I don't want a dumbass car.   
  
Sam: ::settles down in a chair with a huge book::   
Sam: It's 8:30... ::fingers the contents of his pocket::   
Sam: ::finds Edwina's business card::   
Sam: Edwina... Adams...   
Sam: ::dials the phone::   
Sam: Hi, Edwina?   
Edwina: Hello...you...   
Edwina: May I ask who's calling?   
Sam: This is Sam.   
Sam: Seaborn, from the White House.   
Edwina: Oh!! Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!!   
Sam: Oh, no really, that's alright.   
Edwina: I should have realized!!! Hi, Sam!!   
Sam: Hi... Ms. Adams.   
Edwina: What can I do for you?   
Edwina: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mr. Seaborn.   
Edwina: Sir.   
Edwina: What may I do for you?   
Sam: I was just calling to let you know, that, if you have the chance, I scheduled you some time with the President tomorrow around two-thirty.   
Edwina: You're kidding.   
Edwina: Seriously?   
  
Toby: *Toby-man, Toby-man, Doin' the things a Toby can.*   
  
Sam: Yah, seriously. I got you some time.   
Edwina: Oh my gosh. Thank you so much, Mr. Seaborn.   
Edwina: I appreciate this so much!   
Edwina: You are the best!   
Sam: Yah, and it's ok. Sam is fine.   
Edwina: Please, there must be something I can do for you.   
Edwina: ....Sam.   
Sam: Actually I'm going to go... I have some work to do.   
Edwina: All right.   
Edwina: Thanks again!!   
Edwina: What time should I get there?   
Sam: Be a little early so you can be on time. You can always take the tour while you wait.   
Edwina: That's true.   
Edwina: Thank you, Sam, thank you again! The baby seals thank you too!!   
Edwina: I won't keep you, I'm sure you're busy. Thanks again!   
  
Toby: ::calls Sam::   
Toby: What is he doing that it's busy?   
Toby: ::hangs up::   
Toby: ::mixes himself a drink:: You put the lime in the coconut and mix it all up...   
  
Sam: Good-bye.   
Edwina: Good bye!   
Edwina: ^_^ ::hangs up::   
Sam: ::hangs up::   
Edwina: ::stares into space::   
Sam: ::goes back to his book::   
Edwina: *Whoa...*   
Sam: ::calls Toby:: 


	8. Part 8

Waiter: ::brings the food::   
Josh: Thanks.   
Josh: ::looks at her hand::   
Josh: To tell you the truth... it's sort of like this ring my... sister... always wanted...   
Donna: ....   
Josh: I'm just rambling... ignore it...   
Donna: *...that's so sweet...*   
Donna: No, no, it's okay..   
Donna: That's really sweet.   
  
Danny: ::calls CJ::   
CJ: CJ.   
Danny: Have you fed your fish today, Ma'am?   
CJ: I'm at the pet store on fifth and Washington.   
CJ: Get over here and buy me a fish.   
CJ: ::smiles into the phone::   
Danny: I'm in the parking lot, leaning against my car.   
CJ: ::turns and looks out the window::   
CJ: Well. Fancy that.   
CJ: ::hangs up::   
Danny: ::waves::   
CJ: ::leaves the pet shop::   
CJ: ::strides across the parking lot::   
CJ: ::stops a few feet away from Danny::   
CJ: ::eyes him::   
Danny: I'm a nice enough stranger, you can talk to me.   
CJ: That's what the man in the raincoat said.   
Danny: Oh, you saw my brother tonight?   
Danny: So, what kind of fish do you want?   
CJ: A pretty boy.   
CJ: I want baby fish.   
CJ: But not too many. Only one or two.   
Danny: I don't think it works that way with fish.   
CJ: Yeah. Maybe not.   
CJ: Oh well. C'mon.   
Danny: ::takes her hand and walks back to the store with her::   
CJ: ::swings the door open and follow him in::   
  
Toby: ::picks up:: Ah, Mr. Seaborn, I presume.   
Jed: No, Toby this is the President.   
Toby: Oh, sorry sir.   
Toby: Could I... talk to Leo?   
Jed: Yah, okay.   
Leo: ::looking out the window::   
Leo: *I want to moo at a cow.*   
Jed: ::hands the limo phone to Leo:: He doesn't want to talk to me.   
Leo: ::chuckles and takes the phone::   
Leo: Hello?   
Leo: What's the matter, Toby?   
Toby: I'm a little confused by this phone call... and I'm getting kind of drunk...   
Jed: ::mutters useless facts to himself::   
Toby: I was wondering why the President was calling me... Unless I'm drunk enough that I called him... Find out what he wants...   
Leo: ::puts his palm over the receiver:: Toby wants to know what you want.   
Jed: Why won't he talk to me?   
Leo: Why won't you talk to him?   
Toby: Just tell him that's he's going to be talking to some large seals tomorrow..   
Leo: Mr. President, you'll be speaking with some large seals tomorrow.   
Toby: Because the coconuts are starting to move around...   
Toby: ::sits on the floor with the phone::   
Leo: Toby..   
Jed: Talking seals?   
Leo: ::shakes his head:: Hang up the phone, take a bath, and go to bed, Toby.   
Leo: Good night.   
Leo: I'll see you in the morning, all right?   
Toby: Yeah. I'll be there.   
Toby: ::hangs up::   
  
Josh: ::looks around:: I think the President left...   
Donna: Yeah.   
Donna: They got into that big limo.   
Josh: He took my car? Jeez... that's just like him...   
  
Leo: ::sighs and turns the phone off::   
Leo: He's a bit inebriated.   
Jed: Toby?   
Jed: Oh well, what I wanted to ask him wasn't too important anyway.   
Leo: ::nods::   
Jed: Seals?   
Leo: I suppose so, sir.   
Jed: Did he make that up?   
Leo: I couldn't tell you.   
  
Toby: ::phone rings again, picks up::   
Toby: Yeah, what do you want... Sam?   
Sam: Yah. How'd you know?   
Toby: I sense these things...   
Toby: I told the President about the seals.   
Sam: When?   
Toby: A minute ago.   
Sam: He's at your house?   
Toby: No, on the phone.   
Sam: Hey, I looked at the info you gave me.   
Toby: Leo says I should take a bath.   
Sam: Leo's at your house?   
Toby: No, he was on the phone.   
Sam: Ok.   
  
Donna: ::pokes at her fish, but her eyes keep landing on the ring::   
Donna: This is a nice restaurant.   
Josh: ::eats like a 19-year-old, only more polite::   
Donna: ::drinks her long island with her pinky sticking out::   
Josh: *I don't have anything to talk about. Me. Of all people.*   
Donna: Do you like grapefruit?   
  
CJ: ::peruses the line of fish tanks::   
CJ: Hmm...   
CJ: How about...this one.   
Danny: ::points to one:: What about that... thing.   
CJ: Yeah.   
CJ: That one.   
CJ: The...thing.   
Danny: ::looks at her::   
CJ: ::flags down an employee::   
Danny: Won't it eat Gail?   
CJ: It doesn't look carnivorous.   
CJ: 'Scuse me, miss, what are these....things?   
  
Sam: So, do you the President will seriously consider my pitch?   
Toby: Only if it's a curveball.   
Sam: Yah...   
Sam: Wait, what?   
Toby: I didn't know you were considering baseball as a career.   
Sam: I'm... not.   
Toby: I think you're a very good Deputy Communications... guy.   
Sam: Toby, are you ok?   
Toby: Yeah. Fine. What about the information?   
Sam: I wanted to know how dated it was.   
  
Josh: Never had it.   
Donna: You've never had grapefruit.   
Josh: Never.   
Donna: Really?   
Josh: Really.   
Donna: Hm.   
Donna: You know what? I'm going to get you a grapefruit.   
Donna: A big sqooshy grapefruit.   
Donna: Ruby red or pink?   
Josh: That's a hard decision.   
Donna: Which color do you prefer?   
Josh: I might have to sleep on it. I don't know if I can just jump into a choice like that.   
Josh: Do I strike you as a 'pink' kind of guy?   
  
Sam: Toby?   
Toby: Yeah... I'm kind of drunk.   
Sam: Really?   
Toby: Yeah.   
Sam: What brought this on?   
Toby: Drinking a lot of alcohol.   
Sam: Are you ok?   
Toby: I'm drunk.   
Sam: ::rubs his forehead and sighs::   
Toby: I heard that.   
Sam: Go to sleep, don't drink anymore. Don't call anyone. Come to work in the morning.   
Toby: What if they call me? I'm a popular guy tonight.   
  
Donna: Not a "pink" man per se...But you don't seem like a ruby-red man.   
Josh: Ok.   
Donna: Try this. It's really good.   
Donna: ::holds out her fork with fish on the end::   
Josh: You know what, order that grapefruit and I'll be right back. ::slides out of the booth and stands, briefly looking around::   
Donna: Okay.   
Josh: ::goes to the mens' room::   
Donna: ::eats the fish she had for him::   
Donna: More for me.   
  
Sam: Disconnect your phone. If someone has to reach you tonight, you have your beeper.   
Toby: My what?   
Sam: The thing that beeps.   
Toby: Oh, okay.   
Toby: Good night Leo.   
Sam: This is Sam.   
Toby: Well, tell him goodnight too.   
Sam: ::hangs up::   
Sam: Wow.   
  
Danny: ::looks at the fish:: I think Gail will like it.   
CJ: I think she will, too.   
CJ: It eats algae. That's good.   
Danny: Hopefully it doesn't eat goldfish, too. I still don't believe that woman who helped us. I think she just wanted us to buy the fish so that it would eat Gail and then we'd have to come back again and get another fish.   
CJ: I think you're right.   
CJ: It has a fin.   
CJ: Maybe it's a baby shark.   
Danny: It's a conspiracy. And I'll bet the White House has all the documentation on it too.   
CJ: I'll have to check up on that.   
CJ: Oh, while we're here, I need more fish food.   
CJ: ::grabs a can::   
CJ: So....do you need anything else, or?   
Danny: No, I'm fine. 


	9. Part 9

Jed: Looks like we're home.   
Leo: Oh, man. I missed the East Wing...   
Leo: Sean Samborne was featured tonight, too.   
Jed: You and that moronic show you always rave on and on about. I honestly don't see the sense in an obsession like that. They're actors for christsakes.   
Leo: But they're great actors. Mr. President, you can't understand the truth until you've seen it yourself.   
Jed: It's obviously very forced - there isn't anyone who could actually act like that Sean Samb-whatever.   
Leo: I disagree, sir.   
Leo: I think our Sam is quite like him, in fact.   
  
Josh: ::nods to a guy::   
Guy: ::nods back:: What are you in here for?   
Josh: She's ordering a grapefruit for me.   
Guy: ::nods, washing his hands:: My mother-in-law's in town and she can't stand the sight of meat.   
Josh: Ouch. Tough break.   
Guy: ::sighs:: Yeah.   
  
Leo: That thing with the pennies was a little farfetched, though...   
Jed: I thought it was nickels...   
Jed: Anyway... ::steps out of the car::   
Jed: Thanks for dinner, Leo.   
Leo: My pleasure, Mr. President.   
Leo: Give Hoynes a kick in the pants for me, will you?   
Leo: I have to get home.   
Leo: My dog misses me.   
Jed: Yeah... ok.   
Jed: Give Lucy a pat for me.   
Leo: Will do.   
Leo: Good night, Jed.   
Jed: Night Leo.   
Leo: ::heads home::   
Jed: ::walks up the steps::   
Jed: ::heads towards the Oval Office::   
Leo: I...Can't..Drive! Fifty-five!!   
Leo: ::drives 42::   
  
Josh: ::washes his hands, sings:: She's actual size, but she seems much bigger to me...   
Josh: ::pauses before going out the door::   
Donna: Thank you, miss, thank you very much.   
Donna: ::puts down the menu::   
Josh: How come I can keep doing what I'm doing, without knowing what I'm doing?   
Josh: ::looks up:: Yah, Big Guy, Josh Lyman's actually asking you a question.   
Josh: ::shrugs and walks out::   
  
Jed: ::walks in::   
Jed: Hello Charlie.   
Charlie: Sir.   
Jed: ::stops:: Uh oh. You're giving me that look. Something's wrong isn't it?   
Charlie: I'm afraid so.   
Jed: Damnit, I knew it. All you have to do is give me a look like that and I know.   
Charlie: There was a bombing at a school in Europe.   
Jed: Are you kidding me? In Europe? You're sure?   
Charlie: I don't have many of the details but I can get Nancy on the phone in a heartbeat.   
Jed: Think I could talk directly to someone in England?   
Charlie: Yah.   
Jed: Okay, Let me talk to my wife first.   
Charlie: Yes, sir.   
Jed: ::shakes his head:: I knew there was something up when you gave me that face.   
Jed: ::heads to the residence::   
Charlie: ::goes back to his desk and looks in a mirror::   
Jed: ::knocks on the door::   
  
Josh: ::sits back down across from Donna::   
Donna: Hey.   
Donna: I have bad news and good news.   
Donna: Which first?   
Josh: Ok. If you can think of a way to combine them into one thing, then they'll cancel out.   
Donna: No grapefruit, but strawberry pie.   
Josh: Ah, I see.   
Donna: You love strawberry pie.   
Josh: I do.   
Donna: I know. I got us a few slices.   
Donna: With--check this out: real whipped cream.   
Josh: Wow.   
Donna: ::smiles::   
  
Sam: ::continues reading and looking at the notes from Toby::   
  
Jed: ::opens the door quietly in case Abbey's sleeping::   
Abbey: Hi, Jed.   
Abbey: ::looking at paint samples::   
Abbey: How was dinner?   
Jed: ::kisses her cheek:: It was a very nice evening. I'll take you along next time so I don't have to talk to that old coot I call my friend and Chief of Staff.   
Abbey: ::laughs::   
Abbey: I'm glad you had a good time.   
Jed: ::sits down on the edge of the bed:: So did you sit here all night trying to find the best things to scare me with?   
Abbey: No, no. I went down to the kitchen and talked to the staff, had dinner...they make a mean custard, you know.   
Abbey: Robin's egg or French?   
Jed: You know how I feel about anything that comes from the nether regions of birds.   
Jed: ::sighs:: Speaking of nether regions... there was a bombing in England. I'm going to have to go deal with that tonight...   
Abbey: Oh...that's terrible....   
Abbey: Was anyone killed?   
Jed: I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to Nancy and some other people.   
Abbey: Keep me posted.   
  
Toby: ::goes in the bathroom and washes his face::   
Toby: ::takes off his shirt and kicks off his shoes::   
Toby: ::lays down in bed::   
  
Jed: Oh yeah. Did Zoey call tonight?   
Abbey: Yes, she did.   
Jed: How's she doing?   
Abbey: She's doing fine. She has a biology test tomorrow.   
Jed: Is she going to get an A?   
Abbey: I hope so.   
Abbey: She's having a study session with her friends.   
Jed: Do any of these friends include boys?   
Jed: Do any of these friends include guys? Or men?   
Abbey: I'm not sure, I didn't ask. I trust her.   
Jed: Alright.   
Jed: Oh yeah. ::motions to a box by the door:: I brought you some salad.   
Jed: Like always.   
Abbey: Thank you, sweetie.   
Jed: ::looks at the clock::   
Jed: A smart man once said "Violence awaits no man's coming."   
Abbey: Wise.   
Abbey: Go on, you have things to do.   
Abbey: I'll see you later. Do good.   
Jed: Yeah. ::stands in the doorway::   
Jed: Good night.   
Jed: ::leaves::   
Abbey: ::goes back to her samples:: Do good, Jeddy.   
  
CJ: Look, 'Miss.' The food is 2.50. It rang up as 4.50.   
CJ: I will not stand for this.   
Cashier: ::chews gum loudly:: It rung up as 4.50 cuz it's 4.50.   
CJ: No! No, it's not. It's two-fifty.   
Cashier: faw-fiftee.   
Danny: I, however, have got two extra dollars, and if the fish food is actually 2.50, consider this your tip ::peers at her name tag:: Shalee.   
CJ: Danny! It's the principle of the thing.   
Danny: ::looks at CJ after thrusting his money at the girl:: Let's go.   
Cashier: Thank you, have a nice day.   
Danny: ::tips an imaginary hat to the cashier::   
Cashier: ::pockets the money::   
CJ: ::shakes her head as they walk to the cars::   
CJ: Thank you.   
Danny: I'm just giving a little back to the community.   
CJ: You're too kind.   
Danny: I'll cut it out if you want. It's no good being too much of anything. It just won't do for my reputation.   
CJ: ::grabs Danny and looks him in the eyes::   
CJ: ::kisses him::   
Danny: ::pulls away and strokes her hair, whispers:: Claudia Jean Cregg, if you're mother saw you...   
CJ: She'd think, Who's that cute guy with her?   
  
Jed: ::goes back to the Oval Office::   
Charlie: Line four, whenever you want her, sir.   
Jed: Who is her?   
Charlie: ::reads:: Ms. Allison Wade of International Defense Affairs in Britain with Mrs. Crolum, one of the mother's of the victims.   
Jed: Alright.   
Charlie: Nancy will be here in a few minutes, too.   
Jed: ::goes into the office::   
  
CJ: I gotta go.   
CJ: ::disentangles herself from his arms::   
CJ: My fish is gonna die already.   
Danny: Can I follow?   
CJ: ::looks at him appraisingly::   
CJ: Why not.   
Danny: Okay.   
CJ: ::hops in her car:: You know where I live.   
CJ: ::turns it on::   
CJ: ::drives away with the radio blasting:: Ich waer so gerne Millionaer!!   
Danny: ::taps on the roof of his car:: Now that scares me.   
Danny: ::gets in his car:: 


	10. Part 10

Jed: ::presses the button for line 4 and then puts the women on speakerphone::   
Jed: Ms. Wade, Ms. Crolum, are you there?   
Woman: ...Hel...Hello?   
Jed: Yes, this is Jed Bartlet, the President.   
Woman: Mr. President, I am Allison Wade... this is a very serious matter that I don't believe we will settle on the phone.   
Allison: We do not experience this sort of thing that seems to be a common threat in the United States.   
Jed: ::clears his throat::   
Jed: I apologize, I have not been fully informed of the circumstances, and until you tell me why my country is to blame, I am not the culprit.   
Allison: ::pauses:: Ah, Mr. President, no one is blaming you... yet. Today three children were killed and another 65 were injured as result of a bomb that was detonated at the University of Bradford in West Yorkshire.   
Jed: You have my deepest sympathies.   
Allison: I'm sure, but Mr. President, you see, the bomb was set off by an American student there and there is belief that he had several accomplices - most of which we believe to also be American.   
Jed: I do not want to sound... condemning or insulting... Do you not have the students responsible? Are you assuming the rest were American or do you actually have proof?   
Allison: We... we have the boy who set the bomb off, but he won't say any names. We do know who his friends are - exclusively Americans... not that he does not interact with the other students of the school...   
Jed: Ms. Wade, what are we trying to accomplish here, right now?   
Charlie: ::knocks::   
Allison: I'm trying to tell you... tell you that...   
Jed: Excuse me for a moment, please. ::places the women on hold::   
Jed: Come in Charlie.   
Charlie: ::leads Nancy into the room::   
  
Donna: ::sips her iced tea::   
Donna: ::looks at the ring::   
Donna: Maybe we should forget dessert - I have fudge and ice cream at my place and there are still brownies in the car.   
Josh: Wow.   
Josh: I'm there.   
Josh: Well, I don't have my car, so I guess I never really had a choice in the first place.   
Donna: True.   
Josh: But you planned it like that, didn't you?   
Donna: I'm just that dastardly.   
Josh: I knew it...   
Donna: Some call me...Diabolical Donnatella.   
Josh: No they don't.   
Donna: They might.   
  
Sam ::falls asleep in the chair::   
  
Nancy: Sir, they're going to sue you.   
Jed: ::takes Ms. Wade off hold::   
Jed: Ms. Wade, have you collected your thoughts?   
Allison: The University of Bradford is suing the United States.   
Jed: That's collected enough for me.   
Nancy: ::looks at the phone and then back at the President::   
Jed: I understand you have a Ms. Crolum with you...   
Allison: Mrs.   
Jed: Alright, is Mrs. Crolum wanting to speak?   
Mrs. Crolum: ::whispers:: You bloody bastards killed my boys...   
Jed: Mrs. Crolum, I am very sorr-   
Mrs. Crolum: You're going to be very sorry if you don't fix this you great, bloody bug-   
Jed: I only let my wife call me that.   
Jed: I assure you, I am going to try to fix this...   
Allison: Mr. President, I think we should settle this a little bit later so we can both organize our arguments and additionally so that you can examine your wallet because there will be a few holes in it because of what your country has done.   
Jed: While I do not tolerate direct attacks - whether verbal or physical - on my country, I think it would be wise not to inflate the issue by bickering. I want you to talk with Nancy McNally, my National Security Advisor and she will arrange a more convenient time for us to argue and throw cheap shots at each other.   
Jed: I will say good night but please don't take it the wrong way as I do indeed understand how it will not be a good night for either of you, but "Good night." is the most convenient way to end a conversation.   
Allison: ...Good night to you too, Mr. President...   
Jed: Alright... ::places them on hold again:: Here Nancy... have some fun. I'll leave you alone in the office. Don't touch anything.   
Nancy: ::smiles:: I'll try not to take any souvenirs - my closet is already full of them.   
Nancy: ::picks up the phone::   
Jed: ::leaves::   
Charlie: How did it go, sir?   
Jed: The IDA is suing me.   
Charlie: Not a good night, then?   
Jed: No, not a good night, Charlie.   
Jed: I'll see you tomorrow, tell the guards to let Nancy out and go on home.   
Charlie: Good night sir.   
Jed: For whom?   
Charlie: ::shrugs::   
Jed: ::waves Charlie away and goes back to the residence::   
  
Josh: In what situation might anyone call you that?   
Donna: A situation like this one. Or when I used to have a summer job at the NSA.   
Donna: Being counterintelligence and such.   
Josh: Can I call you Dendroid Donnatella?   
Josh: Or would you not like that?   
Donna: I prefer Devilish Donnatella, to tell you the truth.   
Josh: Not Dibranchiate Donna?   
Donna: Derisive Donna.   
Josh: Dynamoelectric Donna Moss...   
Donna: I'm flattered.   
Donna: I think.   
Josh: Yah, keep thinking that.   
Donna: Okay, Jerky Josh.   
Josh: Ok, nah... That sounds like I'm either spasmodic and have to be tied down in order to sit without aggravating or distracting everyone else or it sounds like I'm the kind of guy who makes you drop the puppy you're holding in your arms and then proceeds to push it across the lawn with my sneakers.   
Donna: ::laughs::   
Donna: Okay..Jovial Josh.   
Josh: Donkey Josh...   
Josh: Well, you know...   
Donna: I thought we were playing the alliteration game.   
Josh: Yah, you have to think about that one.   
Donna: ::thinks::   
Donna: I don't get it.   
Josh: It's a name that Toby and Sam use quite frequently...   
Donna: Ohhh.   
Josh: I'll give you a hint: It's Jackass.   
Donna: ::laughs::   
Josh: Jackleg Josh...   
Donna: Jackleg?   
Josh: Yah... I've gotten that one before...   
Donna: Is that a handicap?   
Josh: Yah... in a sense it is...   
Josh: Of course the guy who called me that spent way too much time reading the dictionary...   
Josh: Jocose Josh   
Donna: I ran out of adjectives beginning with J.   
  
Jed: ::looks at the clock:: It's ten o'clock... Did Zoey call back at nine like she was supposed to? I'm sorry I missed her again....   
Abbey: Don't worry, she called.   
Abbey: So what's the latest news?   
Jed: Three dead, 65 injured... and it's all my fault for breeding Americans with a passion to kill using devices that one can operate from a safe distance away.   
Abbey: That's nonsense, Jed. It's no one's fault except the bombers'.   
Jed: I just haven't figured out how to teach them not to confess... Abbey, we both know that the kids who did this weren't even in my country. But Britain wants my pocket change and the mortgage to my house.   
Jed: And my house isn't just a little cottage in the woods... It's a big, white house on the banks of the Potomac...   
Abbey: They're suing us.   
Jed: Yes, but that's logical. They want restitution. And I did, indirectly, kill three of their kids...   
Abbey: Come to bed, dear.   
Jed: Yeah... ::walks to the bathroom, undoing his tie::   
  
Danny: Love what you've done with the place...   
Danny: Granted this is only the front door and I'm still on the outside...   
Danny: ::knocks on the door again::   
CJ: :from inside::   
CJ: You wanted to come in then?   
Danny: She is really absorbed with that fish...   
CJ: ::opens it:: My mistake.   
CJ: ::smiles::   
Danny: I don't think I want to anymore...   
Danny: ::turns around to leave::   
CJ: You...don't?   
CJ: Wait...   
Danny: ::turns around:: You're not begging, are you?   
Danny: If you are... You're puttting me out of a job....   
CJ: No...I mean...   
CJ: I just.   
CJ: Well, can't you come in for a minute?   
Danny: ::looks at his watch:: Well, I guess so...   
CJ: Don't worry, I taped The East Wing. I know you like it.   
Danny: Who told you that? Actually... I don't think it's too great... but I can suffer through it most days...   
CJ: Don't bother lying. ::ushers him in:: I know you have that little shrine to the press secretary.   
Danny: You know those Press Secretaries... gotta love 'em... or they'll say something about you to the whole world...   
CJ: ::smirks:: so true.   
CJ: ::closes the door behind them and peruses the scene::   
CJ: -Twin candles, the only light in the room, are on either side of the fishtank on the table, where both fish are swimming happily-   
Danny: Oh, are they having a special night? Maybe I should leave...   
CJ: ::glares at him:: Ha.   
CJ: Just sit down.   
CJ: We should talk.   
Danny: ::stays standing:: CJ, your sense of humor is very fickle... and when I even mention fish, it seems to disappear altogether...   
Danny: I agree... we should talk.   
CJ: It's not fickle. It just disapears at random times.   
Danny: Perhaps I should have used 'fleeting'.   
Danny: That would have been more appropriate...   
Danny: But we're not going to keep on talking about words, are we?   
CJ: I don't think so.   
CJ: ::turns on the light::   
CJ: ::blinks at the light::   
Danny: So are you going to tell me what this is about... or should I just shut up right now...   
CJ: ::hugs him for no reason::   
Danny: *I'll shut up.*   
Danny: ::hugs back:: 


	11. Part 11

Donna: Brownies brownies brownies...   
Donna: ::whistles as she bakes more brownies, not knowing what else to do::   
Donna: ::drops some fudge and whipped cream on the table::   
Donna: Just for you.   
Donna: ::turns it so he can see the Ghirardelli label::   
Donna: ::nods sagely::   
Josh: Ahh.   
  
CJ: Well, I guess it can't be about what it was going to be about.   
CJ: But it can be about other things.   
Danny: Spontaneousness...   
  
Donna: ::cuts a brownie::   
Donna: ::plops it on a plate::   
Donna: ::hands Josh the knife and sits down across from him::   
Josh: ::raises an eyebrow:: You trust me with this?   
Donna: Try not to hurt yourself.   
Donna: You're a big boy.   
Josh: ::cuts himself a brownie::   
Josh: So...   
Donna: Sh.   
Donna: Savor the first bite.   
Josh: ::savors::   
Donna: ::closes her eyes::   
Donna: ::grins:: ^________^   
Josh: ::sighs inaudibly::   
Donna: Okay, you can talk now.   
Josh: Can't.... speech....   
Josh: Less...   
Donna: ^_^   
Donna: *^_^*   
  
Sam: ::dreams:: Don't fall asleep Darry....   
  
Donna: Did you ever want a pony?   
Josh: ...what?   
Josh: Yah, once..   
Donna: Was it white with brown spots?   
Donna: ::wistfully:: And a white mane and tail?   
Josh: ...No.   
Donna: Oh.   
Josh: It was blue... that was before I found out that animals don't come in every color...   
Donna: ::laughs::   
Donna: I always wanted to take riding lessons when I was a little girl. I lived on a farm, you know.   
Donna: But my mom would never let me...   
Josh: I'm... sorry... to hear that...   
Donna: ::shrugs:: Well, it's not a big deal. I mean, I work for the president.   
Donna: But don't you ever wonder what your life would be like now if you had done a single thing differently?   
Josh: Not really... I mean my brain is pretty small... so I don't ever really ::eats some more brownie::   
Donna: ::chuckles::   
Donna: But...what if you had...taken a ballet lesson or something?   
Donna: You might be a pro dancer today.   
Josh: My sister took the ballet lessons for both of us...   
Josh: A dancer... me?   
Donna: Sure. You're..uh...lithe.   
Donna: Leggy.   
Josh: ::blinks::   
Josh: Scrawny?   
Josh: Wussy?   
Donna: No, not at all.   
Donna: Well..   
Donna: No!   
Josh: ::smiles:: I love it when you lie.   
Donna: I'm not...lying.   
Donna: ::tilts her head::   
Donna: ::shakes it::   
  
Sam: ::dreams:: What Pony?   
  
Josh: ::stretches a little::   
Josh: ::looks at her:: Do you want to call it a night? You seem kind of bored with me...   
Donna: I'm not bored at all...   
Donna: ::yawns::   
Donna: I swear! I'm not!   
Donna: I'm just a little tired.   
Josh: Ok.   
Donna: Okay...really tired...   
Donna: You're welcome to stay, if you want.   
Josh: Nah, I'm not much for imposing...   
Donna: You wouldn't be imposing.   
Josh: I'd end up eating you out of your home. In one night. Or less.   
Donna: ::chuckles::   
Donna: Well...at least take the brownies.   
Donna: ::hands him the plate and the fudge::   
  
Edwina: ::thinks about the wasteland of modern society::   
  
Josh: ...alright...   
Josh: ::looks around::   
Josh: Where'd I put my shoes...   
Donna: ::points::   
Donna: By the door. ::bends down to pick them up::   
Josh: I wore the heels today?   
Donna: They complement your tie.   
Donna: ::hands him his shoes::   
Josh: Oh. Heh. I guess it was just the regular wingtips... though I would like to borrow those red stilettos sometime, donna.   
Josh: ::takes his shoes from her::   
Donna: Oh, no problem.   
Josh: ::balances the food and the shoes::   
Donna: The black pumps would look nice, too.   
Josh: That's true.   
Donna: I had a really nice time tonight.   
Josh: ::leans next to the door::   
Josh: Me too.   
Josh: ::smiles a little::   
Donna: ::smiles back::   
Donna: I'd like...to do it again sometime.   
Donna: Maybe.   
Josh: Yah.   
Josh: One favor though... ::motions to the door with his head and full hands::   
Donna: Oh...Heh, sorry.   
Donna: ::opens the door for him::   
Donna: Well...good night then...   
Josh: ::stands on the doorstep::   
Josh: ...Yah...   
Donna: ::nods and looks at him::   
Josh: ::leans forward a little and breathes softly, whispers:: Would this be ok...?   
Josh: ::kisses her gently::   
Josh: I hope that you were going to say yes...   
Josh: ::smiles::   
Josh: ::walks down the steps in his socks, shoes still in his arms::   
Josh: ::looks up at the dark sky::   
Donna: ::watches him, holding her breath::   
Josh: I think it's going to rain tonight. Close your windows.   
Donna: ::smiles slowly::   
Josh: ::walks a little down the street to a cab::   
Donna: ::whispers:: Good night, Josh.   
Donna: ::walks back inside::   
Josh: ::obviously trying to bribe the driver with brownies::   
Donna: ^_______________________^   
Josh: ::finally gets in::   
Donna: ::watches him out the open window::   
Donna: ::waves a little::   
Josh: ::waves at her door when the cab passes::   
Donna: ::closes the window::   
Donna: ::sinks down to the floor, grinning ear-to-ear::   
Donna: ::grabs her diary from the side table and starts writing::   
  
Josh: Yah, yah, yah. I'm going to pay you in money, but you get a brownie too... just because you seem like a nice guy... ::looks for his name:: ...Bert.   
Cab driver: Bert's m'name, yessiree.   
Josh: ::leans back and sighs::   
Josh: Bert, I think I'm crazy...   
Bert: Is that so?   
Bert: Might just be th'weather. Tis gettin' mighty cold here.   
  
Edwina: Zzzzz..   
Edwina: ::wakes up::   
Edwina: Hey...cool...   
Edwina: ::smiles::   
Edwina: ::hops into the shower::   
Edwina: Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay...   
Edwina: ::looks at her baby seal shower curtain:: Don't worry, baby seals! ^_^   
  
Jed: Leave me alone...   
Jed: ::mutters into his pillow:: I said go away...   
  
CJ: I wish we could spend more time together.   
CJ: ::still hasn't let him go::   
Danny: CJ, it's taken you an hour to say that...   
CJ: ::rests her head on his shoulder::   
CJ: I'm savoring the moment.   
Danny: I'd just like to say...   
CJ: ::looks at him::   
Danny: I loved every word of it.   
CJ: ::smiles::   
Danny: ::glances at his watch::   
CJ: I saw that.   
Danny: ::kisses her on the neck::   
Danny: It's not another woman, I promise... it's just work...   
CJ: I...understand.   
Danny: I'm always looking at the time...   
CJ: ::smiles vaguely:: One thing before you go.   
Danny: I don't have to go...   
CJ: You don't?   
CJ: ...Are you sure?   
Danny: I don't actually have to go in today... I have a few meetings...   
Danny: I always schedule them late... you know that.   
CJ: Of course.   
CJ: ::moves closer to him:: Then we've got...time.   
CJ: Plenty of time. ::kisses him softly::   
  
Jed: ::looks at the clock then rumbles into his pillow:: I refuse to believe that it is already seven o'clock!   
Abbey: Too bad, dear.   
Abbey: ::walking around in her bathrobe::   
Jed: Was that Charlie earlier, knocking?   
Jed: I'm the President... I should be able to stop time... or would that be abusing my authority?   
Abbey: I told Charlie you were still sleeping.   
Abbey: And yes.   
Jed: What the hell is he doing here so early?   
Abbey: I don't know. But you should probably find out what he wants.   
Charlie: ::speaking from outside the door:: The Bartlet Administration: We Work So That Bartlet Doesn't Have To!   
Jed: ::sits up:: Alright Charlie, Alright.   
Abbey: ::hands him slippers, handsome robe, and glasses::   
Abbey: Have a nice morning.   
Jed: ::meets Charlie outside his door::   
Jed: I heard that comment.   
Charlie: You were supposed to.   
Jed: Why do I have a smartass like you working for me, anyway?   
Charlie: Because you hired me, sir.   
Jed: Alright, so what's on the agenda for today? I hope that I don't have to screw off too many people because of that bombing... 


	12. Part 12

Edwina: Hmm, baby seals.   
Edwina: But what about the mooses?   
Edwina: They'll have to wait for another day, I suppose. ::walks down Pennsylvania Ave::   
  
Donna: ::drives to work with her top down, letting the rain fall on her treated leather seats::   
Donna: ::smiles the whole way::   
  
Leo: ::whistles deck the halls::   
Leo: We need a tree right...here. ::points at the bullpen::   
Abbey: That might interfere with...walking.   
Leo: So? It's pretty.   
Leo: Margaret!!   
  
Jed: Charlie! Is that Leo out there?   
Charlie: ::comes in:: You don't have to yell. Yes he's here. I'll send him in.   
Charlie: ::goes back out:: Mr. McGarry...   
Charlie: The President needs to see you.   
Leo: All right.   
Leo: ::walks into the oval office:: Mr. President, we need more Christmas trees.   
Leo: You needed to see me?   
Jed: The Brits want our money.   
Jed: So we might only be able to buy 56 trees this year.   
Leo: Oh... ::face falls::   
Leo: Why do they want money?   
Leo: Need more crumpets?   
Jed: No... teapots.   
Leo: Ah.   
Jed: Actually... we killed some of them.   
Leo: We?   
Leo: The army?   
Jed: Well... not we... not us here in this room... though they're trying to say we did.   
Leo: What's going on?   
Leo: ::sits down::   
Jed: A few Americans set a bomb off in a school there.   
Jed: They still haven't given us all the info so it's not a fair fight yet.   
Leo: I see.   
Jed: A woman is flying in today.   
Leo: A terrible tragedy, sir.   
Jed: Top priority, alright Leo?   
Leo: ::nods::   
Leo: Yes, sir.   
Leo: More important than Christmas.   
Jed: Don't worry, I'm not going to forget about Christmas, Leo.   
Leo: We simply have duties we must attend to, sir.   
Leo: ::stands::   
Jed: ...we're going to have to drag CJ in later...   
Leo: ::nods::   
Leo: I'll give her a call in an hour or so?   
Jed: Alright... is anyone else here yet? Thanks for coming in early...   
Leo: Not a problem, sir.   
Jed: Has the news picked up the story yet, or is this staying low profile even overseas?   
Leo: I don't know yet, sir.   
Leo: Would you like me to find out for you?   
Jed: Have someone find out. You don't have to.   
Leo: ::nods:: I'll be back.   
Leo: ::leaves: Margaret, where are you?   
  
Josh: ::snores::   
  
Abbey: Jed? ::peeks in the office::   
Jed: Yeah, come in Abbey.   
Abbey: What's the latest?   
Jed: Meeting with Ms. Wade today. That's all I can tell you.   
  
Margaret: I'm right here, you fool.   
Margaret: Right where I always am.   
Leo: ::walks into the desk:: Oh.   
Leo: Heh. Sorry.   
Leo: Have you read the newspaper yet?   
Margaret: I just got in. Haven't had time.   
Leo: Could you check and see if there's a story about a bombing in today's paper?   
Margaret: You're the boss.   
Leo: Actually, President Bartlet is the boss.   
Margaret: ::reads the paper:: Semantics.   
  
Josh: ::eyes closed tightly::   
Josh: ::turns his car key in the air::   
Josh: Where the heck is the keyhole...   
Josh: ::opens one eye up::   
Josh: Where the heck is my car...   
Josh: ::walks back inside, his hand still trying to turn the key::   
Josh: ::calls a cab::   
  
Donna: ::pulls into her parking space::   
Donna: ::turns off the ignition::   
Donna: ::looks at her hand::   
Donna: *Whoa.*   
Donna: ::shakes her head and walks into the building::   
Donna: ::still smiling::   
  
Toby: ::looks at his unplugged phone::   
Toby: ::gets dressed::   
  
Edwina: ::walks down the street trying to avoid the gangs::   
Man: ::flashes drugs at her:: Got trash, need cash.   
Edwina: No thanks, I'm good. ::keeps walking::   
Man: You sure? 'Cause I have a pretty sweet deal for you... ::grabs her ass::   
Edwina: ::kicks him in the groin::   
  
Sam: ::drives to work, eating toast::   
Sam: ::turns off "The KKK Took My Baby Away" by the Ramones::   
Sam: ::sees Edwina::   
Edwina: ::sets off at a pleasant jog::   
Edwina: Only two more miles.   
Edwina: ^_^;;;;   
Sam: ::follows her::   
Sam: ::honks at her, rolls down his window::   
Edwina: ::stops jogging:: *Another one??*   
Edwina: Do I LOOK like a hooker??   
Edwina: ::turns::   
Edwina: ::looks::   
Sam: Need a lift?   
Edwina: Sam!   
Sam: And anything you heard about me and hookers wasn't true.   
Edwina: ::looks behind her at the staggering drug dealer::   
Edwina: ::jumps in the seat next to him::   
Edwina: Thank you so much!   
Edwina: ::grins::   
Sam: ::shrugs and moves his stuff off her seat more and puts it in the back::   
Edwina: That guy was following me... I swear, how many kicks to the groin does it take?   
Sam: Maybe he likes it.   
Edwina: Probably..   
Edwina: So what are doing you here?   
Edwina: You're not from this area, right?   
Sam: I just had this feeling...   
Edwina: Ah.   
Sam: I also had half an hour until I needed to be at work...   
Edwina: Well, at any rate...thanks...   
Edwina: hard to jog in heels.   
Sam: I'll bet.   
Sam: I also had five dollars that my laundry lady found in my clothes and actually gave back to me.   
Edwina: She gave it back?   
Edwina: I don't believe you.   
Sam: Yah, she gave it back... she normally doesn't keep anything bigger than a one...   
Sam: I also had a craving for some breakfast from Marnie's... which is down here...   
Edwina: Marnie's, with the tiny hot dogs?   
Edwina: I love that place.   
Sam: I normally just have breakfast there...   
Edwina: They have these great little tiny hot dogs.   
Edwina: They're great with sauerkraut.   
Edwina: You should definitely try them.   
Sam: Right.   
Edwina: Sorry..I'm just nervous.   
Sam: I understand... I mean, meeting with the President is a very big thing...   
Edwina: Just a little..   
Sam: He's a very important guy...   
Edwina: He seems like a good guy.   
Edwina: I voted for him.   
Edwina: He's nice, right?   
Sam: Oh yeah - think Winnie the Pooh... only less yellow.   
Sam: And wearing pants...   
Edwina: ::laughs::   
Edwina: Guess I should've brought some honey.   
Edwina: Oh well.   
Sam: I'm definitely glad you voted for him.   
Edwina: Really?   
Sam: Yeah.   
Edwina: Oh, I did bring him this..   
Edwina: ::takes a big fuzzy sweatshirt out of her bag with an embroidered baby seal on it::   
Edwina: I hope he likes it.   
  
Danny: You melt too easily.   
CJ: Well, you're hot.   
CJ: ::smirks::   
  
Sam: Ah... well...   
Sam: It's... nice..   
Edwina: I thought it was cute.   
Sam: ...Yeah.   
Edwina: I have something for you, too ^_^   
Edwina: ::digs down in her bag:: It's not as fuzzy but...   
Sam: ::blinks questionably::   
Edwina: ::hands him a silver tie tack with a seal embossed on it::   
Edwina: ^_^ I hope you like it. Will you wear it to the meeting?   
Sam: I will, in fact, let you do the honors...   
Sam: ::loosens his tie a bit, steering with his knee::   
Edwina: ::pins it on:: Careful there ^_^   
Sam: ::fixes his tie:: Thanks. 


	13. Part 13

Josh: Do cab drivers have any songs?   
Cab Driver: Songs?   
Josh: Yah, that you sing when you're bored?   
Cab Driver: Ah, no siree.   
Cab Driver: Well...   
Cab Driver: We all like Billy Joel.   
Cab Driver: Ah yah, the Piano Guy.   
Cab Driver: Sing us a song, hey, Piano Guy.   
Josh: Is he like the cab drivers' reverend?   
Cab Driver: ::nods:: Every cabbie knows that song.   
Josh: Ah.   
Cab Driver: His songs are so relevant to modern cabbies.   
Josh: Maybe I should have been a cab driver...   
Josh: Or Billy Joel.   
Cab Driver: Don't say shoulda.   
Josh: Why not?   
Cab Driver: Because, ain't no better place to be than where you are now.   
Cab Driver: Where we going anyway?   
Josh: White House.   
Cab Driver: What?   
Josh: The White House.   
Josh: With the President.   
Josh: And the laws.   
Cab Driver: 1600 Pennsylvania avenue.   
Josh: That's the one.   
Cab Driver: Gotcha.   
Cab Driver: So you work for the president? And you don't have a car?   
Josh: I do... I just left it at work the other day... I went home with a friend.   
Cab Driver: Oh.   
  
Toby: ::walks into his office::   
Toby: ::walks out and towards CJ's office::   
Toby: CJ I've had it up to HERE with these people...   
Toby: ::looks in::   
Toby: CJ?   
  
Josh: But see you, you always have your car... and you're always at work.   
Cab Driver: Yeah, but all I do is drive. Drive, drive, drive.   
Josh: But you're always productive and such... you don't sit in an office and make animals out of paper clips...   
Josh: Not that I do.   
Cab Driver: Now that must be interesting... I made a giraffe once, but other than that I'm not much for desk jobs.   
Cab Driver: Anyways, I'd like to work for the president some day.   
Josh: Yah? What would you want to do for the Pres?   
Cab Driver: Whatever he needed to be done.   
Cab Driver: I could be his chauffeur.   
Cab Driver: I'm a pretty good driver.   
Cab Driver: I could even be his backup.   
Cab Driver: At least then, I'd be doing something really important, you know?   
Josh: You could apply for the job... since you're going to be there anyway.   
Cab Driver: Really...?   
Cab Driver: ::turns and looks at him::   
Cab Driver: No kiddin'?   
Josh: I don't know if you'd get a job... but we've got a long motorcade, you know.   
Cab Driver: That's a good idea.   
Cab Driver: You know, I think I will.   
  
CJ: ::hugs Danny::   
Danny: Alright Love... I have to go...   
CJ: I know.   
CJ: ::doesn't loosen her grip::   
Danny: No, no. Now, I need the shirt to go to work.   
CJ: Only if you kiss me first.   
Danny: Shirt for a kiss... are you sure you aren't running a carnival here? I had my suspicions...   
CJ: CJ's Carnival of Love.   
CJ: That has a nice ring to it.   
Danny: ::kisses her on the neck::   
Danny: ::whispers:: Shirt, please.   
CJ: ::hands it to him reluctantly::   
Danny: ::kisses her quickly on the lips::   
CJ: ::smiles::   
CJ: I guess I should go too....   
CJ: I ought to take a shower first.   
CJ: Get the Danny smell off.   
Danny: I'll take that offensively.   
CJ: You smell good.   
CJ: Like...muffins.   
Danny: That's it. I'm insulted.   
Danny: ::slams the front door behind him::   
CJ: Love you too!   
Danny: ::comes back in::   
Danny: I suppose I'll need my keys and jacket and wallet.   
CJ: Maybe.   
CJ You know what the price is.   
Danny: Everything has its price.   
CJ: Correct.   
  
Josh: Just tell 'em Josh Lyman sent you.   
Cab Driver: Thanks, Mr. Lyman.   
Cab Driver: ::stops at the front gate::   
Cab Driver: Here you are.   
Josh: Thanks for the ride. ::pays him::   
Cab Driver: No, thank _you_.   
  
Sam: Here we are...   
Sam: ::pulls into his spot::   
Edwina: ::fans herself::   
Edwina: No need to be nervous, it's just a meeting with the most powerful man on earth.   
Sam: I've got a meeting right after you, I'll walk you in...   
Edwina: Thanks..   
  
Toby: ::looks under books:: CJ...   
Toby: ::sees the note from the roses::   
Toby: ::picks it up:: CJ, are you trapped in this gush?   
Toby: ::peers at the paper, trying to look through it::   
Toby: ::puts it back on her desk and sighs::   
Toby: Where is the good help when I need it...   
Ginger: ::waves at Toby::   
Toby: No, I was not talking to you Ginger.   
Ginger: ::sticks her tongue out at him::   
Toby: And no, I wasn't talking to your inner child either.   
Toby: ::walks back to his office and sits, thinking::   
  
Jed: ::paces::   
  
Josh: ::nods to the security::   
Josh: ::walks past Donna and unlocks his office::   
Donna: Good morning, Josh.   
Josh: Morning.   
Josh: Do I have any calls?   
Donna: No.   
Josh: Not a one?   
Donna: ::checks again:: Were you expecting one?   
Josh: Nah, just lonely.   
Donna: ::chuckles::   
Josh: Is Sam the Man here yet?   
Donna: I haven't seen him.   
  
Sam: ::looks at his watch::   
Sam: You might be a little early... but let's see what the President's up to...   
Edwina: All right.   
Edwina: ::tries not to hop up and down with glee::   
Sam: ::leads her to the Oval Office::   
  
Danny: ::leaves for his office::   
  
Sam: Good morning Charlie.   
Charlie: Good morning Sam.   
Sam: I was wondering-   
Charlie: I'm going to have to cancel your meeting Sam... and the one with... Is this Miss Adams?   
Sam: Yeah, this is her...   
Edwina: ::waves cautiously::   
Sam: ...What's up?   
Charlie: It's a Civilian Code overseas...   
Sam: Really?   
Edwina: ::watches curiously::   
Charlie: Yeah.   
Sam: Where?   
Charlie: Can't tell you that. It's a security incident.   
Sam: Ah.   
Sam: Well, I'll be told soon, though... right?   
Charlie: Yeah.   
Sam: What's our part?   
Charlie: You'll be told soon.   
Sam: Alright.   
Sam: ::turns to Edwina::   
Sam: Well, nothing doing today... Sorry.   
Charlie: Sorry Ma'am.   
Edwina: It's all right. 


End file.
